Smack Bam
by Deany-Bob101
Summary: What happens to ordinary Kim when love lands Smack Bam in the middle of her world? What will her parents do? Will they stand in the way of their daughter's happiness for the sake of a bad boy?
1. BEEP!

**Dear everyone,**

**This is my first Fanfic so please be nice. This is my attempt at trying to post a story, so I'm just playing around a bit.**

**I love the Jared / Kim pairing so I thought I would start with one of their stories.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop and a few Cd's. All characters belong to the great Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 1: BEEP!

_My eyes fluttered shut as he moved his perfect face slowly towards mine._

"_Kim," he breathed, " I love you" as his lips softly brushed mine._

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Urgh! For goodness sake! Couldn't my alarm clock have left me in peace for another few hours?

No? Is that too much to ask?

Still in my half-concious state, my hand managed to find and make contact with the beepy noise, effectivley knocking it to the floor. For some reason, this did not make it shut up, and the noise continued to give me a headache.

I grumbled something indistinguashable to myself as I proceeded to wrench myself out of my warm, bed to turn it off.

As I rampaged my wardrobe for some clothes to wear to school, I counted my lucky stars that I went to the Quileute school, not a private school where they make you wear uniforms. I was thankful for this every morning, especially as I looked in the mirror, because wearing uniform would make me blend into the crowd even more than I already did.

My face was plain. I was lucky that I didn't often get spots, but that was my only good feature. My nose was too wide, my chin stuck out, my eyebrows looked like I had a gorilla stuck over my eyes, my hair was thin, but I would never stay how I wanted it. My eyes looked like a deer's eyes, and my face was too wide. There is honestly nothinng good you could say about my appearence.

I wished I was pretty, like Tiffany in the year above me in school. She didn't need to wear make-up, and her figure was as beautiful as a swim-suit model. It wasn't fair. That was why Jared never noticed people like me. Because of all the beautiful girls like Tiffany.

My heart grew heavy thinking of Jared. He was popular, handsome and could go out with any of the girls in the entire school if he wanted to. He had been away from school for around 17 days now. Not that I had been counting or anything. I was dying , panicing at the thought of never again seeing his beautiful copper skin and his warm, white smile. I couldn't live without the light of his golden eyes, or the way he pushed his shiny, shaggy black hair out of his eyes.

I forced myself to take deep breaths when I realised I had been hyperventilating. My mum wouldn't like it at all. I told her about my crush on Jared once and she had more or less told me to aim for someone of my level. I didn't tell her everything, like the dreams, or the way I write his name with mine over and over in my notebook. It sounds pathetic, but if you saw it, you would look at it and go, " Wow, that girl is pathetic" and that is why I keep myself to myself.

I sighed as I though about what I was going to wear. Most of my stuff was just comfy, hanging aroung at home stuff, that didn't look particularity nice. I wanted to find a decent outfit, just in case Jared showed up.

GRRR! I honestly had NOTHING to wear. After rooting through the ironing pile in the corner of my room, I dragged out an old tank top, and a pair of skinny jeans. That would have to do for now. I paired it up with a pair of old, ratty converse. It doesn't souund like a nice outfit, but it was much better than the ones I usually wear.

I ran downstairs, grabbed a cereal bar of the kitchen counter, and was off to school.


	2. Lesson Time

**Hey guys,**

**I've just posted my fist chapter, so I thought I would write the second one.**

**Please review soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop. The rest is owned by Stephanie Meyer and the song is owned by Taylor Swift.**

Chapter 2: Lesson Time

_And you've got a smile that could light up_

_This whole town, _

_I haven't seen it in a while_

_(Taylor Swift- You belong with me)_

I fought my way through the busy halls of High school to my locker to find my books for today. I decided that while I was out of dangers way, I would scan the crowd briefly for any sign of Jared. It was a fruitless effort, as Jared is always late, and I am only 4 foot 5 inches, but disappointment settled heavy in my heart just the same.

English flew by, as did physics, then it got to History. It was the only time that Jared was in any class with me, and even better (or worse considering how nervous I am) was that he sat next to me. As I took the first few steps into the room, my eyes skimmed over the faces of everyone in here, but to my dismay, he still wasn't there.

Another wave of disappointment settled in me as I took in his vacant chair.

I mentally scolded myself for being an idiot. I hadn't actually spoken to the guy, and here I was, feeling like I had coughed my stomach up about his absence. I doubt he even knew my name.

I he were here, I would probably spend the next half hour fidgeting in my chair and being nervous. I took sad and pathetic to a whole new level, but I suppose it **is **Jared that I was talking about. At least I had a nice side view of Jared every time he sat down.

Stop. It. Now. Kim.

Alright, pretend to listen to Mr. Franklin drone on about the civil war, while picturing my wedding dress on the day I was going to marry Jared.

UHHHH! STOP!

At the end of the lesson, I realised that I had been doodling pictures of hearts and flowers all over my book, along with "Kim 4 Jared" a number of times. My tanned skin blushed a deep plum colour, and I prayed with all my might that nobody had seen.


	3. Just Another Day

**Hi Everybody,**

**This is my newest chapter. It might be a bit short. Please review. Love you guys. **

**Disclaimer: This is based on a story and on characters written my Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my foot and a laptop. (I don't own the song either, Kate Nash does, but I'm just borrowing it for a bit).**

Chapter 3: Just another Day

_This is my face, covered in freckles_

_With the occasional spot and some veins_

_This is body covered in skin, and not all of it you can see_

_(Kate Nash-Mouthwash)_

The rest of the day dragged slowly on, and I was dying to just go back to bed. Trudging through pouring cold rain after a long day will do that to you.

For crying out loud! It was meant to be July here in La Push. It was meant to be sunny! I blame it entirely on Forks and their general bad weather.

When I got home, there was a post-it note on the fridge, telling me that I would have to make my own dinner, as my parents had to work late. Oh dear. That was not a good idea, and I thought my mother knew that. She obviously didn't remember the time when I made cupcakes, but put salt in them instead of sugar. That was only last year. I was by no means a good cook, so I settled on making myself toast. Surely then I couldn't manage to somehow disfigure the food.

Apparently not.

I tried to turn the toaster on but it wasn't having any of that, so I pushed the button lever down, but that didn't help. Somehow the wire to hold the bread up got caught in the bread, so I twisted the turn-knob, trying to release it. That is how after about 5 minutes of wrestling the toaster, and a slice of black, mangled toast, I gave up this whole "toast" business and settled for an apple instead.

Homework was relatively easy, so when I had finished, I put on one of those "Cowboy vs. Indian" movies my dad raves on about.

I wasn't sure quite what was meant to be happening. Most of it was shooting guns and riding horses through the desert, so I turned it off and went to bed early.

**So, was that and alright chapter?**

**Jared IS coming soon, in the next chapter.**

**I'll write soon.**


	4. Good Feeling

**Hey!**

**ReviewReviewReview!**

**Next chapter up soon.**

**I own nothing but my laptop, and the shirt that Kim wears in this.**

Chapter 4: Good Feeling

_I gotta feeling (woo hoo)_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night, _

_That tonight's gonna be a good night,_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_(Black eyed peas- I gotta Feeling)_

The next morning, I felt a strangely peaceful today, even after a frustrating awakening after an amazing Jared dream.

I had a good feeling about today, so I wore my favourite SpongeBob smarty pants shirt (it looked good and it was comfy) with some shorts and black ballet flats.

It was another rushed morning, as I spent too long day-dreaming about Jared's eyes as I was brushing my hair, so I had to run to school.

Eventually I arrived at school, panting like a dog, but on time. I was still panting by the time I got to calculus.

I felt the rest of the day was insignificant as I entered the classroom for 4th period History, for there, occupying the seat next to me, was my very own beam of sunshine, Jared. I stood there for a minute, gazing at Jared's beauty, and I must have looked like an idiot. It seemed I was blocking the entrance to the classroom, as someone behind me coughed, and my brain kicked back into action.

"Oh, sorry", I mumbled as I slowly made my way over to Jared's direction.

I approached my chair and was slightly annoyed. Jared hadn't looked up once from where he was sitting at my arrival. He hadn't noticed me at all; he was just staring at the old wooden desk in front of him.

As I sat down, I noticed a smouldering heat emitting from somewhere around Jared. I looked in his direction to find the source of the heat, when I was struck brain-numb once again by the beauty of his face. When I first entered the classroom, I was concentrating more on the fact that Jared was once again part of my life, but now I was up close, and I was absolutely stunned.

He had changed so much in the last two weeks he had been away. His long, silky hair had been cut into a short buzz cut, his face etched in a permanent frown, making me miss the smile I had wanted to see for so long. At last I reached his eyes. They were still the same beautiful almond shape framed by long, black lashes, but this time, they lacked they joy and happiness. That joy was replaced with sadness, and great pain, so much so that it made my heart throb with longing to comfort this beautiful man. Even in pain, Jared would always be the most beautiful thing on this earth.

My ogling was interrupted by Mr. Franklin, who was apparently announcing our latest history project partners. I half-hoped, half-dreaded the time when he would set my partner. I knew who he would put me with, as Jared was the last to be set along with me. I waited with a baited breath as Mr. Franklin said those final words. I was mortified, and joyous at the thought of being paired with Jared, and completely terrified at the thought of having to study alone with him.

**Come on girl, get a grip of yourself!**

At the end of the lesson, I mustered up all the courage I had to go and talk to him about the up-coming project, after all, if I was too cowardly to go talk to him, how were we ever going to get this project finished?

My courage almost disappeared when he stood up. How could I not have noticed those muscles? They were so big. I swear my eyes must have popped out of my head by now. How did you ever get to be so tall? He was a good four or five feet taller than me.

"Um, Jared" I said in a small, squeaky voice.

"Hmmm?" came his honey smooth reply.

"Err..... I'm Kim, your project partner, and I was wondering if you would cometomyhouselatertodaytodoworkontheproject?" I mumbled quickly, as I wrote my address down on a small scrap of paper and practically shoved it at him.

"Sure" he said in a deep, sexy, husky voice.

"I'll be over around 5, Okay?"

"EEP!" I squeaked out. No! He was going to think I was nuts now.

I cleared my throat.

"Err, I mean....Okay" I replied as smoothly as I could, but I probably sounded drunk.

Now I was left with the impact as he walked away, his broad shoulders looking really nice.

I could not believe that I had just invited him to my house. I felt like screaming. What I also couldn't believe, and I realised it now that I thought over our conversation, was that not once did he look at my face. I must say, although he was Jared, I was upset that he did not have the decency to look me in the eye while he was talking to me. It was only basic manners. I wasn't that bad looking that it was hard to look me in the face. Avoiding my eyes was rude. I had never done anything to him!

Humph. I was not in a good mood for tonight.

**Hey Guys,**

**Jared's back! Let me know what you thought!**


	5. Do I have something on my face?

**HELLO EVERYONE!!**

**Thanks for the reviews. I have decided to stop asking for them, but I do appreciate them.**

**I don't own anything, but I do own a fall out Boy Cd. I'm not sure why I chose these lyrics, I just like them. I don't own the song though!**

Chapter 5: Do I have something on my face?

* * *

'_Cause you're just the girl all the boys wanna dance with,_

_And I'm just the boy using too many chances_

_(F.O.B- a little less sixteen candles, a little more touch me)_

When I got home, I rushed around the house tidying up; making sure it was a good first impression for Jared.

I was half-way through having a panic-attack, when the door-bell rung, the sound resounding through the house.

I sprinted to the door, quickly checking my appearance in the mirror next to the door. I took a few deep breaths, and slowly opened the door, revealing a post man.

I couldn't believe it. I was so embarrassed. Here I was, having tried to make myself look as nice as possible, and it was just the mailman wanting a package signed for my dad.

To say I was annoyed was an understatement; it just added the insult of embarrassment to the injury of a bad day.

This time, when the door-bell rang, I wrenched the door open, to find Jared, sopping wet from the sprinkling rain outside.

"Come in", I ushered, in a quiet voice.

"Hi" I tried to speak as brightly as I could, as for a moment I had forgotten my bad day.

Jared's unenthusiasm was clear. He hadn't looked at me at all today. It seemed my patience was wearing thin. I was usually fine, but when something annoys me, I rant about it until it is out of my system.

"Excuse me, but my face is up here. Are you really so rude that you wouldn't even look me in the eye? I honestly thought that your parents would teach you better than that. It's just rude and quite cruel that you think I'm so unattractive that you can't even....." my voice trailed off at the end, when Jared lifted his eyes to meet mine.

I was dazzled by the sheer intensity of his stare, and stunned by how beautiful his eyes really were now they were looking at me, and I had a face-on view, without worrying about being caught. He was just so very beautiful, that all the words I could use to describe him were unworthy.

His glorious face was full of shock, for some unknown reason. His eyes were scanning my face, almost as if he were looking for flaws in it, and he seemed to be taking in every detail of it, like I had done to him many, many times before.

His pupils dilated for a moment, and he looked a bit zoned out, as if someone had hit him on the head with a saucepan, then his face broke into a face-splitting, heart-stopping smile at me.

My annoyance had melted away the second his eyes met mine, and I found myself grinning back at him.

We stood there, staring at each other for a while, then, once again, my brain had to ruin my staring-at-Jared time and become logical.

"I really think we should start doing some work now" I said with a blush- Jared's staring was starting to become a little uncomfortable.

"Sure" replied Jared, in a somewhat dreamy tone. What was up with that?

I honestly tried to get some work done, and not be distracted by the incredibly gorgeous man next to me, but it was extremely difficult when that man was staring at you.

The attention was nice to have, but it was very unnerving, and it made me self-conscious. I fidgeted uncomfortably under his searching gaze, but continued to try and concentrate.

"_Beautiful"_ Jared's voice breathed from next to me.

**Okay guys, I'll write in soon, and I have written the next few chapters in my notebook, I just need to type them out.**

**Sorry about the weirdness with Jared not looking at her, I just didn't want the imprinting to happen immediately, and I felt that was the best way for them to get to know each other.**

**Thank you.**

**Deany-Bob101**


	6. No way buddy!

**Hello Guys,**

**I am very happy to see the reviews I have so far and although I do not have many, they are really kind and make me happy.**

**Here is the next chapter. I hope it sounds believable enough. I was thinking that maybe if this story goes well enough, I could perhaps write it again in Jared's P.O.V.**

**Let me know what you think, although it is a bit early.**

**I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer does, but I do own a very tired pair of eyes, and my laptop.**

Chapter 6: No way buddy!

* * *

_Oopsie Dasie I hurt you again,_

_crushed your heart in the palm of my hand,_

_If you walk out baby, I'll understand,_

_'Cause all I do is hurt you again_

_(Chipmunk-Oopsie Daisie)_

"_Beautiful" Jared's voice breathed from next to me._

Excuse me, WHAT?

Did he really just say what I think he did? I must be going nuts. That's what happens when you get panic attacks about handsome young men. Well, that's what happens if you're me.

"Beautiful" I chocked out. "Not likely, I'm just me, just plain old Kim."

That's when my erratic temper flared up again.

"Don't say I'm anything I'm not, because it just isn't kind. I know I'm not pretty, but it isn't nice lying to self-conscious people about their image, it just makes them even worse, and I don't think you really know..."

For the second time today, Jared halted my rant. This time, he actually put his hand over my mouth. I couldn't believe it. Jared was actually touching my mouth!

I think I may have let out a high-pitched squeal of excitement.

The idea itself that he was touching me – particularly on the lips- was enough to send a bolt of electricity running through me. His hand was really hot, like he had almost put it in the oven or something, and quite soft. I had always imagined Jared to have rough hands. It just went with his size and shape, so I wonder if he used any cream.

"Kim, you are beautiful," he said firmly, "You are absolutely perfect, and don't let anybody tell you that you aren't".

His face moved slowly towards mine, and his eyes closed, making his long, thick eyelashes brush against his high, prominent, sun kissed, cheekbones, just like out of one of my dreams. I felt as if any minute, my alarm clock would begin the annoying beeping, and that I would have dreamed the whole day up. Although I was dazed, my common sense seemed to have taken control over my brain.

Something had to be truly wrong with him if he thought I would just kiss him after he spent his whole life ignoring me. It had to be some kind of sick joke, trying to see if he could get shy little Kimmy to kiss him, only to turn around and rub it in my face. That had to be why.

So, when his lips were about two inches away from mine, I raised my hand and slapped him as hard as I could.

What I hadn't been counting on was that fact that his face was as hard as a brick.

"OW!" I yelled.

"Oh no, Kim, are you alright? I' m so sorry, are you ok? Kim?"

"Shut up, Jared. I don't want pity from you, but what the hell is wrong with you? I mean, at first you ignore me, then the creepy staring at study time, and now you think you have the right to go and kiss me? So what, you think you can just sidle along into my life, play me; see what it takes to get Kim to break? What is your problem? Why are you so tall? Where have you been for two weeks? Do you use hand cream? Why have you got such large muscles? Why do you stare at me? ANSWER ME!!"

Oops, I didn't mean to say the hand-cream thing, it just sort of came out as I was throwing questions at him. Is ruined the effect of my angry words.

He stood there, silent, taking in everything I had just said.

"I...I would never want to hurt you Kim. I'm really sorry I ignored you before, but I was a different person then. You are such an amazing person. I swear to you, none of this is a joke. I really like you and I realize that I need to take time for you to get to know me before I try anything like that again. I'm so sorry. You have to know that. I can't believe I was just so stupid and reckless that I completely just...Urgh! I'm so sorry. I have to go now, but I'll speak to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, and again, I'm sorry".

With that, he promptly turned and left the house. I sat there on the sofa, frozen. Had that really just happened? Had he really just tried to kiss me? More surprisingly, why on earth did I turn him down?!

I wondered what he might possibly find in me to like, as most of the time he had spent interacting with me was I was either having a go at him, or staring stupidly at his beauty.

As my brain sifted through today's event's, I stared sightlessly at the notes spread out on the table in front of me, as I tried not to let my face break out into a big, dopey grin.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoy that chapter. Kim's a bit nuts at the moment, with serious mood swings. Maybe she has PMS. I'll write as soon as I can.**


	7. Oh great, I've always wanted a dog!

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**Sorry, I just feel the need to make my presence known, as I am a bit hyper writing this. I think it was the Diet Coke.**

**Here's the next chapter for you peeps.**

**I don't own anything, S.M does, but I own a pair of feet.**

Chapter 7: Oh great, I've always wanted a dog!

* * *

_You can't knock 'em out,_

_You can't walk away,_

_Try desperately to think of the politest way to say,_

_Just get out my face_

_(Lilly Allen- Knock 'em out)_

I woke up this morning with a booming headache. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but no, I wasn't allowed.

"Get up, Kim. Today is a school day".

Oh great. My mother is in the room. It seems that the last time I tried to blindly try and turn off my alarm clock, I knocked it off my bedside table, and it smashed. Oh well. At least it was gone.

Suddenly, a bright light filtered through my closed eyelids. This was the technique my mother used to get me out of bed. She opened the curtains to let the sun in.

"Alright, alright, I'm up!"

I had wanted to look extra special today for Jared. JARED! He said he would speak to me today! I felt last night's embarrassing smile rip my face in half. I couldn't believe my luck.

I dressed in a casual, but classy outfit for school. A pink polo shirt and a pair of jeans.

I ate quickly, and set off for school, pulling my hair up into a high ponytail as I went.

I was a few minutes late as I arrived for registration, as I had to turn around at one point to get my schoolbag I had left at home.

Jared was sitting in the corner of the room, with Paul, his best friend. It seemed that Paul was trying to tell him something. Wow, you could really notice the difference in their height now. Paul seemed very small and scrawny compared to Jared. And to think, he had always been the most bulked up of the boys.

As I approached them, Jared's once sombre face immediately lit up as I came into view. Just like turning on the lights of a Christmas tree.

"Hey Kim" he said enthusiastically. "Err, bye Paul, I guess I'll talk to you later."

Paul was mumbling something to himself under his breath as he walked away, but it was too low for me to hear.

"Err, hi Jared". Did he really just blow his best friend off so he could talk to me? I felt flattered, but concerned.

"So, what lessons have you got today?"

"Period one, Physics, period two, English, period three, calculus, period four, History, period five, Art, and finally period six, Spanish."

"Oh, so we're not in any of the same classes together apart from History" he said, disheartedley.

Tell me about it. I'd been annoyed about my timetable not mixing with Jared's when I first got it.

"Well, at least I can walk you to lessons!" He seemed more cheery about this.

Oh dear, it seems I have a follower.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope it is ok, and that I got across Jared's enthusiasm. I'm not really sure whether Jared phased before or after Paul, so I wrote before. I'll write as soon as I can.**

**Bye!**


	8. What do you want?

**Hello!**

**First, I just wanted to say, thank you for all the reviews! I really do appreciate them. I will try to make my chapters longer, but at the moment I'm falling down at a bit of a mental blank. I know where I'm going with this story; I'm just not quite sure how I'm going to make it there. Thank you everyone, you are really encouraging me to write.**

**Please don't hate me if this chapter is rubbish, as I haven't actually written it down anywhere, I'm just doing it off the top of my head. I really hope you don't mind if I miss a few things out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the clothes on my back. And a life. And a family. And loads of other things when you actually think about it.**

Chapter 8: What do you want?

* * *

Fantastic, here comes Jared. Maybe I can hide in the toilets?

No, Kim. You have to face up to your fears.

"Oh, err....Hi Jared" cough cough.

"Kim, I thought I saw you there! What were you doing, hiding or something?"  
Yes.

"No, of course not, what gave you that idea?"

"Oh, I dunno. So, how was Spanish?"

And the day continued on, Jared constantly following me around and making small talk.

I was a bit unsure what to think about this. I mean, who wouldn't want a completely gorgeous man following them around all day, but I'm not sure why he would want to. For some reason, ever since I met him in the classroom after our study date, he seemed determined to spend time getting to know me. We even sat together at lunch. I was slightly worrying, as he never even looked at his old friend's table.

The next morning I could swear that Jared looked more tired.

"Are you alright, you look a bit tired this morning," I asked.

"Yeah", he said in a weary voice. "I had a late night last night".

I took his word for it and let it go.

My relationship was getting stronger with Jared by the day. He was my closest friend, and my only friend, and sometimes, I could swear we were almost....soul mates.

"Hey, Kim, do you want to...you know," err, not really, "you know, go to the beach later on after school, I wanted to ask you something, without everyone here".

EEP!

"Err, sure Jared, I'll go with you" I replied, as smoothly as I could, though my heart was skipping.

"Cool", came his reply.

I spent the rest of the day almost dying from excitement, as I hoped that he would proclaim his love for me. I wasn't quite sure what I'd do if he did, but I hoped for it nonetheless.

The day dragged behind me, and I felt that I was constantly going in fast-motion. The only time the world seemed to slow me down was when I was with Jared. Today at lunch we were talking about our past clumsy experiences, and were having a type of competition to see who made the biggest fool out of themselves. I won, not surprisingly, as I, in a past holiday, walked straight into a lamppost, giving myself a minor concussion.

Before I knew it, the rest of the day was over, and I couldn't be more anxious or nervous to see what Jared is planning to ask me.

* * *

**There you are guy, another chapter finished. I hope it wasn't too bad, as I sat there thinking to myself, "This sounds really bad, and my plot is all screwy in this chapter".**

**Any guesses why Jared is so tired? Or what he wants to ask Kim? **

**The next chapter might take a while, but I'm not sure. You'll know when it's up.**

**Thanks Guys, **

**Lots of love for everyone.**

**Deany-Bob101 has left the building.**


	9. Did you just say what I think you said?

**Hey,**

**How are you guys doing? Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had the chapter sitting there and written up, but at the exact time I was going to upload it, the machine decided not to work. How typical is that?**

**I really hope you didn't mind the last chapter, and that you are still listening to this story, because I'm a bit worried that people will have lost interest by now. Hope nobody minds about the half-cliff-hanger last chapter (I'm not really sure if that was a cliff-hanger or not).**

**Anyhow, without further adieu, here is the 9****th**** chapter (9****th**** already? I'm begging to feel quite pleased with myself!).**

**I don't own anything; however, I DO own an obviously functioning brain. **

Chapter 9: Did you just say what I think you said?

* * *

I had spent most of the day riling myself up for what Jared was going to ask me.

When I came out the front gates of the school, Jared was leaning up against the side of his silver pick-up, waiting for me, looking as gorgeous as ever, and incredibly Quileute-skater-boy.

"Hey Kim. C'mon, get in the car."

I followed his request with a mumbled, "Hi", and tried to climb into his truck, but the truck wasn't having any of that.

With my short height, I had to jump to get in, and on the way in, I, in a typical fashion, managed to scrape my knee.

"Owwww", I complained, while vigorously rubbing at my leg.

"Oh no, Kim, are you okay? Do you need a plaster or anything? I'll ever rub it better if it will fix your pain! Kim!" Jared said, in instant panicky tones.

"For goodness sake, I'm fine, it just hurt briefly, and that's all. I don't understand why you always get so worked up about things."

"Well, you're my friend, and I hate it when you hurt, so I'd do anything to make it stop."

I was touched by his sweetness, but decided to put on a tough, uncaring face, or I, being the sap that I usually was, would cry. So, I shrugged.

The cab was silent for a few minutes, neither of us knowing quite what to say, so I stared at the burred moving shapes that moved past me as we sped towards the beach. I for one was nervous, as I had no clue what to expect. I hesitated as I got out the car, pausing briefly to gather my courage to get out the car. I was nervous because all my hopes for the last 4 years had been centred on the man sitting next to me. Imagining things is so different to reality. I had realised that I was getting all excited over nothing, I was just assuming (and hoping) that because of his recent behaviour in the past few days, he had realised that he truly loved me. If this was one of my dreams, he would be taking my hand, and running down the beach with me, but of course there were no sharp stones, just smooth, warm golden sand. I would be wearing a white dress, with a flower in my hair, and we would both be barefoot, when he would lead me to a nearby rock, with no sharp points, and announce to me that he had always and always will love me.

I was dragged back to my real life with a sudden start. I had been sitting there in the truck cab for a few minutes now, and Jared was waving a large hand in front of my zoned-out eyes.

"KIM! Kim? Are you there Kim? Kim?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I just.....went away for a minute there" I replied to his frantic tones.

"Sure, well, there's this place I want to show you, nobody else knows about it. I wanted to bring you there so that I could talk to you. Is that Ok?" he asked.

"Sounds nice" I answered, doing a mental happy dance in response to his words. He was taking _me_ to a private place. He wanted to share that with _me. _Little old Kim, who never spoke to anyone. This reality was so close to my fantasy.

He gently took my small hand in one of his soft, large, warm ones, and started to lead me across the beach. I was absolutely thrilled at the way things were turning out.

We were walking for around 10 minutes, when we stopped outside a large cave.

"Come on Kim," he urged me.

I cautiously followed him in, as I wasn't too sure about the light in this cave.

He reached a certain point in the cave, and reached down for something.

A light slowly flickered on, and all was revealed. It was quite a large space, and it looked quite homey, due to the assistance of a worn out cushion in one corner, a lamp, a lump of rock that I assumed Jared must use for a table, and.....is that a.......pizza box?

"Jared, what is a pizza box doing in a cave?"

"Well.....what happened was, when I was about ....7, I think it was, I went for an explore around the beach, because at that point, I wanted to be an explorer. I stumbled across this cave, and have been visiting it ever since, so it sometimes feels like a second home to me. Nobody has ever been in here before, except me. You're the first person I've ever shown this to." He answered.

I let out a hugely embarrassing laugh that sounded a bit like a snort. Oh, dear God, I swear that when I was near Jared was when the embarrassing things happen to me.

Thankfully, Jared seemed to smile at the sound of my laughter, and sat down beside me.

When our laughs subsided, he looked me seriously in the eye.

"Kim," he started, "there is something I wanted to ask you, and I've been meaning to do this for a while now."

I waited anxiously for him to continue.

"Kim, well, have you ever...." he seemed to struggle to say something.

Then he continued.

"Kim, do you believe that in life, there is that one special person who you are destined to meet, and they are your soul-mate?"

I was speechless.

"Well, Kim," he said softly, "I believe that you are my soul-mate. You are the one I am meant to be with. I know this is early and everything, but I just wanted to ask you, do you feel the same sort of way? If you don't, its fine, I'll just back off, but I just wanted to let you know that I really, really like you, but I don't want this to stand in the way of our friendship. Honestly, if I freaked you out I will leave you right....." His voice was blocked off by my hand, as it had risen on its own accord to his wonderful, smooth, dark, full lips.

"No...." I began.

* * *

**Hehehe.**

**I was hoping to give you a cliff-hanger. Just once. To see what it was like. **

**I'll try and post the next chapter A.S.O.P, and at least I seem to have caught my bearings on this story for now, but I will try to post soon. I hope the chapter was long enough for you.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	10. The Realisation Dun dun dunnnn!

**Hey Peeps!**

**How's it going? Thanks for the reviews, and I know some of it is unrealistic, Gina Olivia, but I have never myself been to Washington, and so it was a guess. Anyway, if that upsets you, let's pretend it was a freak weather thing. By the way, my mum is 4ft 9inches, so that is quite a short height, but I know people that are around that sort of height, but I completely agree, I was going a little overboard, but I wanted to get the point that she was small across, and have it conflicting with Jared's height.**

**Thanks for all the complements, I didn't really think people would like it, I was just writing an idea that has been floating around in my head.**

**I hope this chapter is not too sucky, and I have just been on my profile, and this occurred to me: I put this story as humorous, but I am not sure it is very funny. Let me know what you think.**

**I don't own anything, but I live in a house that is mine!**

Chapter 9: The realisation ( Dun Dun Dunnn!)

* * *

"_No...." I began._

His face fell in disappointment. Then I realised. He thought I didn't like him.

"No, Jared," I repeated quickly. "Of course I feel the same about you. I just meant that....well ...I don't want you to ever leave me. You are my only true friend, and I really....like you. I don't think I could ever live without you. Just, please don' leave me." I said, my words coming out in rushed, desperate garbles.

I didn't know what was happening, when I was enveloped in a large, strong, solid boiling heat.

Then I realised what it was. Jared was hugging me, and it was one of the best sensations I had ever felt.

His grip was slightly chocking me, but I hugged him back as if my life depended on it. I never wanted to let him go, and was disappointed when he made the first move to step away.

He set his warm gaze on me, and I was trapped by his big brown eyes.

"I will never leave you, Kim. Ever. I would kill me to leave you," he said seriously.

I let out a short sigh of relief.

Then, his beautiful face became nervous, and slightly.....shy. It was the most adorable thing I have ever seen, but it made me wonder what he would ever have to be nervous of about in front of me.

"Err...Kim?" he said weakly.

"Yes, Jared?"

"I was wondering if...err...you would like to gooutwithmesometime?"He rushed.

I swear, my heart exploded in that second.

It was too good to be true. I was waiting for him to turn around and say, "Jokes on you!" And laugh in my face.

To be perfectly honest, I couldn't really say anything for a moment, but, knowing Jared, he would get the wrong idea, and I would have to see that heartbreaking look of sadness on his face once again.

"I would love to, Jared!" I exclaimed.

He looked so happy in that minute, that his smile was as wide as mine.

"Great! Is 6pm on Friday good for you, then?"

"Sure" I beamed.

As we walked back to the car, I thought to myself that I couldn't get any happier, but then, as I was getting out his car, he kissed me on the cheek.

Now I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**There you are guys. It's a bit short, but it's sweet (I thought).**

**I'll post another chapter tomorrow, if I can.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	11. Noooooo!

**Hello Guys!**

**I've just woken up, so my brain is half-dead.**

**Don't feel bad, Cata, I agree, I was looking at my first few chapters and thinking: "Wow, they are really short", so I don't blame you for anything. Jkshinee, Jared is going to tell her soon, but I wanted to wait until they had their first date and Jared was in a position to be secure enough to tell her ( A.K.A: So Jared knows Kim really likes him enough to stay with him). Thanks for everyone's reviews. I appreciate everything, both good and bad, and I will try and take it on board. Oh, B.T.W, no, once they stop being werewolves, the imprint power does not go away, as they are soul mates.**

**I don't own anything, but I have a laptop and a bunch of other stuff lying about my room.**

Chapter 11: Nooooooo!

* * *

_Don't speak, I know what you're thinking,_

_So don't please start explaining,_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_(No Doubt- Don't speak)_

I was floating on a cloud, and had been for the past two days. I was well aware that my voice was dreamy, and that embarrassed me to know end that people could recognize it, but I couldn't care enough to stop. It made Jared laugh to see that he had made me so happy, and he didn't fully understand how much I liked him.

He truly was my best-friend, and...I think....I love him.

Whenever he laughs, it puts a smile on my face, and whenever he is sombre, I am serious as well. There was literally no place I would rather be but around him: he was the person I knew best in this world, the one who knows me best, he is the one that makes me laugh everyday, the one I can talk to without being embarrassed, the one I have fun with.

It makes sense, plus the fact that I am hopelessly attracted to him. I swear, only Jared can make me act like a fool, going around speaking in a stupid voice, like I've just walked into a lamppost.

I was so excited for tonight, as tonight was the night that I was going on a date with Jared. He refused to tell me where we were going, and this bugged me to no end, but eventually I gave in, and decided to trust Jared on this.

It was kind of sad; here I was, getting ready for my fist date with the man I love, and I didn't have any friends to help me, or a mother close enough to assist.

Well, at least I had found my outfit. I was wearing a black silky V-neck shirt, and a denim mini skirt.

I went to go and brush my teeth before putting on any makeup, but, as always, as I was applying toothpaste to my brush, a big blob fell onto my shirt, ruining it.

I ran to my closet to find something else, but nothing seemed to go with my skirt.

Oh dear: here came the panic attack as I couldn't find anything else to wear! Literally! There was nothing in here that Jared hadn't already seen me in!

Then I had an idea, and the panic subsided. I wonder if I could borrow something for my mother's wardrobe. She was around the same height and size as me (I hadn't got my short genes from my father, my mother's family line had a history of short people), and all our stuff fit each other. It was extremely convenient.

I crept as silently into her room as I could, and slowly opened her wardrobe door. There, I was attacked by a shed load (or should I say wardrobe-load) of pink. Bergh! My least favourite colour.

I thought to myself: "maybe she has something more decent in the back of her wardrobe", so I took a chance and dived through the pink to the back of her wardrobe. Unfortunately, I did not find Mr. Tumnus, but I _did_ find the perfect thing to wear. It was a white dress, about knee high, and it had cream laces all through it, it was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. I quickly snuck it into my room, with a pair of white ballet flats. The outfit is complete!

I really hope Jared would like it, and that it was alright for what we were doing tonight.

I went back to the bathroom, and took extra care this time not to get any on my dress.

Now it is time for the makeup. I wasn't quite sure what to use, as I don't often put on any makeup, so I was sitting there, eyeing the blush cautiously.

In the end, I decided it was too much hassle, and stuck with just some lip gloss.

I did my hair in thin ringlets, being pretty sure they would come undone by the end of the night.

Now I was finished. I grabbed a cream clutch bag to finish the look, and was just putting in some pearl earrings when the doorbell rang.

I flew downstairs at the speed of light, and wrenched back the door.

Jared was standing there on my front porch, looking as gorgeous and handsome as ever in a nice pair of jeans, and a fitting white T-shirt.

I wondered vaguely if Jared could see me drooling.

"Hey Kim, you look really...beautiful tonight" he stuttered, with a strangely awed expression on his face, causing me to blush.

"Thanks, so do you", I murmured.

So do you! What was I thinking? How could I let myself say that out loud?

I was going to have a long, heated discussion with my mouth when we got home.

To my relief, Jared thought it was amusing -not weird, and chuckled, a deep, honey-like sound.

"Come on, Kim" he said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me towards his truck.

* * *

**So, there you are.**

**I was trying to get some pictures up of Kim's clothes, but I couldn't manage to do it. Can anyone tell me how? 'Cause I kept accidently uploading the same picture.**

**I'll try and write in soon.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Lots of Love, **

**Deany-Bob101**


	12. No Jokes!

**

* * *

**

Eup!

**So guys, here is the Date Chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't get the pictures, but they are on polyvore.**

**Another thing I forgot to reply to on my reviews: Gina Olivia, I am an English person, so I'm not too sure when American schools break up, but my school used to break up around mid- July. I know, I should have probably done some research before I put anything stupid like the wrong sort of date in, but I just wanted to get my story told.**

**I don't own anything, but my comfy bed.**

Chapter 12 (Eep! Already!): No Jokes!

* * *

_Drink down your gin and kerosene,_

_Come spit off bridges with me,_

_And just to keep us warm, light a match to leave_

_Me be, light a match to leave me be_

_(Fall Out Boy- Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner)_

I got in Jared's cars, and he started driving, turning on the radio to some old country music.

"Ew, Jared. What is up with this music?" I asked.

"Sorry, Kim, I'll change it if you like"

"No, I don't mind. We'll be there soon anyway".

I had realised that I was being controlling, and was surprised when Jared didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, Jared, that was rude" I apologized.

"No, Kim. I'm taking you on a date, and I want to make it perfect for you". Aww, he was so sweet.

I let it go, as that was what he wanted.

"Jared, I want to make this night perfect for you too, so just tell me if I am being rude or anything", I said.

"Kim, you could never be rude."

We drove in silence, and then we reached a stop at a small diner along one of the highways. It was my favourite place, and I was only allowed here once a year for my birthday, as my parents couldn't afford it. I was touched that Jared had thought of me, especially as I knew he didn't particularly like it here.

Why did he do this for me? I didn't deserve someone like him, he was too perfect.

"Are we going here?"

He nodded.

"Oh, Jared, this is one of the best places you could have bought me. I lo...like you so much!" Luckily I took control of my tongue before it could say something else I would regret.

That put a smile on his beautiful face.

"Thanks, Kim. I lo...like you very much too" he teased.

We went and got a seat in the restaurant, and the waiter took our orders.

"I wanted to know if this is alright for you, Kim. I was going to take you for a picnic on the beach, but I decided that maybe you would prefer this, instead of sand in your food."

Wow. I would have loved to go on a picnic on the beach with him.

"Well, I bought the stuff with us just in case you wanted to, but it doesn't really matter either way."

He really was the perfect man.

This was my favourite restaurant, but how could I turn down an offer as romantic as that with such a handsome man.

"I would love to go and have a picnic with you on the beach", I said. "Let's go!"

And at that, we stood and ran to the car, after telling the waiters that the cooks wouldn't need to make our food.

We jumped in the car, and sped off towards the beach as fast as we could. It was very romantic, and felt as if we were running off together.

We arrived at the beach, and I was pleased with myself for picking flats to wear, as it was either flats or heels. We walked hand in hand slowly towards a big rock, where Jared lay out the blanket and food.

I was amazed at the amount of food he had bought, and when I asked, he said, "A growing boy had to eat", and my eyes nearly fell out my head. He planned on doing MORE growing?

I watched in amazement when we started eating, and he shovelled at least three quarters of the food into his mouth. He didn't eat this much at school, or at least, he didn't used to, but then again, he wasn't always this huge.

I had at least three sandwiches, then wasn't hungry, and he finished everything else.

Seriously, I was surprised he didn't throw up.

After we had packed everything away, we both lay on the blanket, with his arms wrapped around me, looking at the stars.

"Kim," he said in a deep breathy voice, next to my ear.

"Hmmmm?"

"Kim, I...Kim, I love you" he announced.

I was shocked. It didn't come as a surprise to me that I loved him, as well...just look at him, but me? How could he love me?

"I love you too, Jared" I said in a small, weak voice, so different to his deep one.

He looked deeply into my eyes, and just like out of one of my dreams, his face moved forwards towards mine. Our eyes closed, and our lips touched. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. It felt like I was truly...home. I was only seventeen, and at that moment, I knew where I wanted to be, and realised that the place I wanted to be, always and forever, was with Jared.

* * *

**Hey guys, end of another chapter. I thought the end of this one was quite sweet, but don't worry (or rejoice) yet, for this story is not finished.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	13. You can't be serious!

**Hey Guys!**

**Chapter 13 this time (the bad luck chapter). Let's hope nothing too bad happens, because Jared is going to tell her the truth about him. What will she do???**

**Thanks for everyone's reviews.**

**I own nothing (I can't be bothered to put what I do own in right now).**

Chapter 13: You can't be serious!

* * *

_In my field of paper flowers,_

_And candy clouds of lullaby, I'd lie _

_Inside myself for hours, _

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_(Evanescence-Imaginary)_

Jared pulled his head back, just when I was about to start losing breath.

"Kim, I have something else to tell you" he whispered, panting heavily.

"What is it Jared?" I asked with a smile on my face, because nothing could touch me now.

"Kim," he began, somewhat nervously. "Kim, have you ever wondered where I went for those two weeks I was away? Why I am so tall and muscled up now? Why I eat so much? Why you are suddenly the most important thing in my world now?"

"Sure, I've wondered" I replied honestly, my curiosity set alight.

He sat up, and I followed suit.

"Kim, I'm a werewolf, that's why I went away. That's why I'm so tall and muscular. That's why I obey your every want and need. That's why I eat so much".

"Very funny, Jared. Can you just tell me the answer? No more messing around. I'm curious now" I said.

"No, Kim. You don't understand. _I am a werewolf_. I'm not joking. Please, believe me" he pleaded.

"Jared, do you need mental help? How can you expect me to believe something like that? Don't you trust me enough to just tell me the truth? I love you, Jared, you can trust me with anything, and I'll keep it by me to the grave. Just don't lie. It's not very nice, or fair." I was starting to get upset that he wouldn't tell me. We were best friends. We loved each other. He could trust me with anything.

"Kim, I'm not lying. I promise you. Look, I'll show you," he replied, with hints of anger betraying his otherwise calm tone.

"No, Jared. I just can't believe you wouldn't trust me with something this easy. It's not that hard. All you had to do was tell me. I wouldn't betray your trust, but you are just crazy and cruel, trying to trick me into thinking you loved me, then making a fool out of me." I stood up.

The tears I had been trying to conceal ran freely down my face.

"Goodbye, Jared" I sobbed, and run down the beach, in the direction of home. I was just lucky that home was nearby.

"Kim, wait! Kim, you don't understand. Let me explain. Kim!" he shouted, following me.

"I hate you!" I screamed at him, and my harsh words brought him up short, because he stopped.

I didn't really mean it, I could never mean it, but in that moment, I felt so...betrayed, that they just came out of my mouth.

"Oh...If...if you really feel that way then I'll leave you alone. I love you. Goodbye Kim" then he turned around and started to walk away, into the woods.

The expression on his face before he turned away was one of pure desperate sadness.

It was enough to make my heart break all over again. But I didn't regret saying that, because my own sadness was so much that I just wanted to lash out at the world for taking away my one true chance at happiness with the man I loved.

I knew it was partially my fault that things had ended up this way, that I couldn't take a joke, but if he couldn't trust me, then I don't see how our relationship could work.

I stopped from where I was running across the beach, and collapsed into a heaving, sobbing, wet ball.

* * *

**Oh No! A sad ending to this chapter, but normal people wouldn't just accept something like that happening. Kim does have some issues about trust, and I was thinking about putting in something as to why she had those issues in a later chapter, when she gets back with Jared. I think if I was in that situation, I would accuse him of having mental issues.**

**I was going to ask, do you guys think I should write a Jared's P.O.V story to go with it? I could call it "When I found Her". What do you think?**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	14. Meeting Emily

**Hello!**

**I seriously almost thought I wouldn't have enough time to post anything today, but, as you can see, here I am (well, you can't really see, but you know what I mean), as I have been weighted down with homework today.**

**I hope you like the story so far. A poll is on my profile so you can vote – Jared story, or not?**

**Thanks.**

**I don't own anything, never said I did or claimed to have any rights I don't, so you can't sue me.**

Chapter 14: Meeting Emily

* * *

The last thing I remember was collapsing into a chocking, crying mess, and now I awoke, here in bright daylight, in... this wasn't my bed. I had no clue where I was, or whose bed I was lying in.

I lay still in the bed, trying to see if I could identify anything as to who the person who helped me might be. I was eternally grateful to them for saving me after my fight with Jared. If you could call it that. I was the one shouting, and Jared kept lying. Anyway, I could see nothing to give away their identity. In La Push, it was all a bit of a small residence, and everyone knew everyone and had been to their house at least once.

Then I heard whispering from the next room.

"Do you think she's awake yet, Sam?" A quiet, female voice asked.

"Well, I can hear her heart beat fastening, so if she hasn't already woken up, it's not long now." Replied a deep voice, similar to Jared's, but now as smooth.

Hear my heart beat? I wasn't sure I wanted to be here if these people were psychos. At least the woman sounded nice.

"Well, I'll just go check up on her, okay? I don't think she'd like waking up in a stranger's bed without any clue who we are" she said.

I snuggled myself deeper into this unknown person's duvet, using it as a layer of protection and a hiding place from the unknown people.

I heard the door creak slowly open, and a pair of feet creep into the room.

"Kim, Kim honey? Are you awake?" the woman asked from beside me.

I peeked an eye open, and saw a beautiful woman, with long scars stretching and ruining her pretty face looking down at me. I recognised her at once. She was Emily, the poor woman who had been in a bear attack a few years ago, then went on to break her cousin, Leah's heart, by running away with Leah's fiancée. Yep. News travels fast here.

I felt awkward, lying in this woman's bed, and I had no clue what to say to her.

"Kim!" she said, in relief. "You are awake! I was starting to think you'd fallen into a coma!" she exclaimed.

I let out a chuckle at that. I had often been told that I could sleep soundly even if World War III was happening in my bedroom.

"Yeah," I replied, awkward as ever. "I want to say, thank you so much for doing this for me. For pulling me off the street, for giving me somewhere to sleep, especially when I had a breakdown. Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it Kim. We called your parents, they know you're with us, so don't worry. But, there is someone in the kitchen who wants to see you. He would love to know you're alright, and talk to you a bit, if that's alright." Emily said softly.

I knew instantly who she was talking about. I wanted to speak to Jared as well, as I knew that we had "Hello Kitty" pyjamas that someone had changed me into.

I really hoped it was Emily who changed me.

I looked at her quizzically.

She, in return, looked sheepish, and embarrassed.

"Well, they were all we had left, sorry" she apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Thanks for changing me though. It was you, right?"

"Oh, of course. Don't worry; I wouldn't ever let anyone look at you like that. Girls stand together, right?"

"Err...sure"

I thought about the mission at hand; I was going to the kitchen, and I was going to have a serious discussion about our relationship to him.

Here goes nothing, then.

* * *

**Hey guys. I hope you people like this chapter. I wasn't sure whether to put in on with the one where Jared convinces her, or not. So I chose not. I hope you liked her being picked up by Emily. I thought, well, it would be cool to have Emily in the story, and then Jared can help convince Kim with Sam's help. Besides, if Emily left Kim there (which she wouldn't, as Emily is known to be as sweet as pie), then Jared wouldn't be happy. And if someone else picked up Kim, then that would be weird.**

**But, anyhoo,**

**That is my fourteenth chappie. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	15. Let's Talk

**Hello,**

**I hope you liked the story so far, Sorry about the delay in posting, my internet went down.**

**It asks whether you want Jared's story alongside Kim's story. It would be called, "When I found her". What do you think? Thanks 2GrayBoys, your opinion matters a lot to me.**

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you peeps like it, as you are the ones who matter.**

Chapter 15: Let's Talk

* * *

_Run for the hills before they burn,_

_Listen to the sound of the world, don't watch it turn,_

_I just want to show you what I know,_

_And catch you in the corner, and let you go_

_(The Killers-This River Is Wild)_

I strode into the large room with as much confidence as I could muster.

In truth, I was terrified of talking to Jared. I felt he had literally broken my heart, as corny as it sounds, but I couldn't risk losing the man I loved due to a stupid joke that had gone way too far.

If he had enough power over me to break, and make, my heart, then he was one of the most important people I had in my life.

I paused in the doorway, and looked around at the kitchen. It felt vaguely similar to when I was looking for Jared in the classroom, except, this time, I noticed that there were a few Quileute men. About three of them. One of them was...I think...Paul? The search was nearly impossible, but, eventually, I caught sight of him leaned up against Emily's counter. He was most definitely the best looking man here.

I wondered briefly why all these people were here, and what Jared was doing here, when I was swept up into a scorching hot, tight hug.

"I am so sorry, Kim. I heard what happened. I didn't mean to upset you. I must have sounded crazy, but please, Kim. I will never do something as stupid as that again, just, please take me back. I'll do anything. I love you so much, please?" He pleaded.

My brain took a short moment to process it all.

"Alright, Jared" I said slowly. "Just promise that you won't do anything like that again. It really upset me. I love you. It broke my heart that you lied to me," his face became slightly defensive at that, but did not say anything, so I continued, "...but I can't live without you. I'm ashamed to admit this, but, well...even when we were apart for such a short time, it was hard to survive. It sounds really cheesy, but that's what it felt like. I love you so much." I rushed.

"Kim, I love you too. Don't be ashamed to admit your feelings. I missed you too. I just want you to know, I would never lie to you, especially about something as serious as our relationship, and my humanity."

I felt my temper flare up again.

"Jared, you have just finished telling me that you are sorry for lying to me, but here you go again, trying to weave the same old lie..." I was cut off by an angry voice.

"You are such an idiot. How can you not believe him? He told you, girl, he was not lying. You...I just..." Paul was literally shaking with anger, blurring before my eyes. It honestly frightened me a little. Paul had always frightened me, but this newer, taller, bulkier, angrier version of Paul was a hundred times worse.

"No, Paul. Don't!" Jared's voice came from somewhere behind me, panicky and pleading.

He pushed me behind him with a hot hand, just before Paul...exploded.

* * *

**Hello everybody. I hope you like the chapter, and didn't mind Kim and Jared's rushed apologies to each other. Kim has a few trust issues, and I don't think I'll write them up in the story, but they are because she had an old best friend who she told an important secret to, and her best friend used it against Kim to get popular with the rest of the girls. That is why Kim has no friends.**

**Thanks for reading. I love to hear your feedback. I'm sorry if I'm a bit too defensive about criticism, I do like to hear it, to improve on my story, if possible, but yes, as a human being, I have my faults, and I am a bit defensive, but please, if you do have something to say, please say it.**

**I am sorry about rambling on. Next chapter up soon.**

**Bye.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	16. What was that?

**Hello Everybody.**

**I hope you are enjoying my writing. I have decided to post two chapters today, as I didn't get to post a chapter yesterday. I am trying to post a chapter each day.**

**I don't own anything vaguely "Twilight Related", but I do own a copy of the books and the movie.**

Chapter 16: What was that?

* * *

_When you go, _

_Just know that I will remember you_

_(My Chemical Romance-It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Death Wish)_

I was rushed quickly out of the back door, but not before I saw what happened.

Paul's skull, bones, skin...everything seemed to stretch before my eyes. Fur sprouted out from him, and he landed on his hands and knees...or...paws. I'm not quite sure what to call them. His clothes were instantly torn to shreds, and lay in tatters around his feet.

He had turned into a... wolf. I've heard the old Quileute legends, of men turning into wolves, but I never believed them. That is why I thought Jared was joking when he said he could turn into a wolf.

I gasped out loud at that thought, as I was being dragged outside. Jared...Jared was a wolf. Everything he had been telling me last night was true. Every single word.

I was immediately cheered up by my next thought, although I could hear snaps and snarls coming from Paul inside the house. Jared and I... we had a special connection. We were really soul mates. We were meant to be, and I had known it from the start.

Sure, I was very scared that my boyfriend could turn into a giant wolf. Who wouldn't be? But, I still loved him, for whatever he was. He was, and is...my Jared.

I was brought back to the present by Jared. He had apparently been calling my name for a while, and I went into that zone that I always do, where I looked dreamy, and did not respond to anything.

"Kim! Are you Okay? That must have been a big shock for you. Emily! I think Kim's going into shock! Oh God, I'm going to kill Paul when this is over. How could he be so stupid! Kim, honey? Please come back. For me. Please?"

I knocked away the hand that had been waving in front of my face.

"Jared!" I squealed, and flung myself into his arms.

"It's alright, Kim. I love you. I'm not going to let Paul hurt you." He reassured me.

"I love you so much, Jared...Soul mates," I murmured under my breath.

I was still in a state of shock. Not because of the werewolf thing, though that was shocking, but because of the realisation that Jared was mine. My soulmate. I had always felt a connection to him, but now I knew it was destiny. My other-half. I didn't care that because of some wolfy-magic he had realised that, because all that really mattered what that he knew, and we were together.

I could get past the fact that he could transform into a wolf, and in fact, my inquisitive curiosity was now longing to see him in his wolf form.

"Um...Jared?" I asked, suddenly shy for no reason.

"Hmmm?"

"I would... um, I...would you...would you showmeyourwolfform?"

He chuckled.

"Is that what you were asking me? Sure, Kim. I'd love to." He said, with a carefree laugh, the most beautiful sound in the universe. "Err... wait here one moment, okay?" He said, and lollops of into the bushes surrounding the house.

A few seconds later, a huge wolf emerges, and I let out a small squeak of terror, and then remember that the wolf is my Jared.

His fur is a beautiful silky, chocolate brown, and his face is the most adorable I've ever seen for a dog. Even in wolf form, he is still the most gorgeous thing out there.

He comes closer, and rubs his head against my legs, making a deep noise that was almost like...purring or something. I have never had a dog before, so at first I was not too sure how to treat him, then I started scratching behind his ears, and he seemed to like that.

That was how we spent the afternoon. I spent it getting used to the fact my boy-friend is part-canine, and he spent it getting pampered.

It's funny how life turns out.

* * *

**Hey guys! I thought to myself, that last line sounds a bit like an ending, so I wasn't sure whether to end it there or not. There is a few more chapters I could do, like the bonfire, and Jared going off to war, but then I'd have to find an even better finishing line to use from then. Let me know what you think.**

**That is my excuse for not posting tomorrow. I would love to, but I am not sure where this story ends.**

**Let me know.**

**Lot of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	17. Love at last

**Hello Guys.**

**Thanks for my reviews. They really mean a lot to me. **

**I have decided that I will not be lazy, and will keep on writing my story.**

**So, I lied the other day, I will post a chapter today.**

**I don't own anything, apart from the obvious things like a toothbrush, a bed, a shirt...etcetera.**

Chapter 17: Love at last **(Really cheesy name, I know!)**

* * *

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I love you and that's all I really know,_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

_(Taylor Swift- Love story)_

After Jared ran off to change back in the bushes, he emerged wearing a pair of sweat-pants from god knows where.

We walked back to Emily's house, hand in hand, and chatted about the day.

"Hold on a sec, Kim. I just need to go in quickly and check that Paul's under control", said Jared, disappearing through the kitchen door.

"Alright, but be back soon" I dismissed him.

Ten minutes later, I stood outside the house, and I must have been the poster-child for impatience. My arms were crossed, by foot tapping furiously, and I imagine that my expression was annoyed.

"Sorry about that, baby. We just had to calm down Paul enough to get him to phase back" he said, popping his head back around the old, paint peeling door. I felt a thrill go through me as he said "baby". It was kind of like he was claiming me as his property.

"Sure" I replied, easily forgiving him. How could you not forgive someone with a face like that?

I followed him into the house, where I was greeted with the smell of lasagne and garlic.

"You must be Kim," said a deep, rough voice from behind me. "I've heard so much about you."

I turned around, and standing there was the tallest, bulkiest man I had ever seen. He was nowhere near as beautiful as Jared, as his face was carved with deep frown lines.

"I'm Sam" the man continued. So, this was the man who broke Leah's heart, then went on to Emily.

Personally, I did not see what was so special about him, apart from the fact that he was well built.

"Yep, I'm Kim," I said weakly, as Sam was intimidating looming over me like that. With Jared, it felt merely protective, but this was someone I didn't know too well.

"Jared has told me so much about you. Nice to see you well rested after last-night" he commented.

I shrugged.

The silence was getting awkward, and fortunately, Jared chose that moment to burst in with a "Dinner is ready".

Eating dinner with Jared was like on our picnic at the beach yesterday. He ate at least three batches of lasagne by himself, and Sam ate around four.

I had just finished my serving, and Jared was helping himself to fourths, when the banter between us was silenced by Paul's entry into the room.

"Err, Kim?" he asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Well... I don't want to say this...um, err...well, I wanted to saythatIwassorry."He rushed, and then coughed. "And that, err...I was sorryforlosingmytemperwithyou."

Luckily I could catch it all. I turned a bright tomato colour.

I had the feeling that Emily had forced him to apologise.

"It's okay, you didn't really do anything, I mean... I was the one who..." I trailed off, when Jared's voice cut across mine, sharp and cutting.

"What do you mean you "Didn't want to say this"?" he mocked, in an imitation of Paul's voice.

He continued on with his speech.

"How dare you treat Kim like that? She can say whatever she likes to me, and I appreciate that you look out for me, but being that rude to Kim is just disrespectful." I vaguely recognised this as one of my rants I had given him when we first started speaking to each other.

"Jared," I squeaked, when I noticed Paul's form blurring for a second time, and realised what that meant.

"Jared, please don't make him angry" I didn't mind Jared's wolf-form, as I knew he would never hurt me, but Paul's was scary.

Jared turned his head to look at me.

"I'm sorry, Kim. Sorry, Paul" he said.

Paul, however, had to be taken outside before the blurring stopped.

Him and Sam returned to the kitchen shortly, and the day continued swiftly on.

At around nine o'clock of sitting around and getting to know people, Jared announced,

"Alright, guys. I'm going to take Kim home now. I'll see you on patrol tonight. See you tomorrow, Emily. Bye", then he put his arm around my shoulder, like always, and led me to his car.

The drive was short, and we spent most of it recounting stories told during the day, before we reached my house.

The lights were off, and it looked like everyone was asleep.

"Bye, Jared" I said softly, and leant towards him.

His lips met mine for a second time, and then we broke apart.

"Bye, Kim" he replied in the same tone I had, and drove off down the dark road out of sight.

I exhaled in a dream-like state, and started up the paved stone path of my driveway.

I reached the red door, and fumbled slightly with the key on the lock. Eventually I managed to open the door, and stood there behind it, glaring at me in the darkness of the hallway, was my parents.

"Kimberley, where have you been?" snapped my mother.

* * *

**Alright. Here you go another chapter. I'm amazed that I have nearly 17 chapters. I thought my story would only be around 4 chapters.**

**Thanks for the comment, vAMPkIMI; I'm pleased that you like my writing.**

**I don't really like Bella and Edward stories, but I was thinking about doing a one-shot of when Edward goes hunting. Edward's P.O.V. **

**A.T.M, I will probably do Jared's P.O.V, and could start as soon as Saturday (I'm going out tomorrow night, so I can't post in).**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	18. Hot Water Now!

**Hello Everybody,**

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Yes, I play cello, and have done for around 7 years now. **

**I hope you like this chapter. I was reading some other Kim/Jared stories, and I thought, maybe I should make my Kim more different, or introduce a story line that nobody else has done? What do you guys think?**

**I don't own anything, but my friend owns a pair of shoes she bought last night.**

Chapter 18: Hot water now!

* * *

_You only hold me up like this,_

'_cause you don't know who I really am._

_Sometimes I just want to know what it's like to be you._

_(Fall Out Boy-Of All The Gin Joints In The World)_

"_Kimberley, where have you been?" snapped my mother._

Oh dear, I was in for it now.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" she continued.

Oh. I'd forgotten that I was still wearing the pyjamas that Emily had given me.

"Who was that boy I just saw drive away?" asked my father.

"I'm sorry, Okay? I just...lost track of time at Emily's. We were chatting, and she's really nice. These are just some pyjamas she lent me, and the boy you saw was... Jared" I explained.

"Jared was it?" my mother asked. "You were spending time with Jared? He's no good for you; he's in Sam Uley's "gang". He's nothing but a troublemaker. I don't care what the elders say about them. There're nothing but trouble. You're forbidden to see or speak to that "Jared" boy again, you hear me?" She asked.

"I hear you," I said dejectedly. "But he's my history partner. I have to talk to him to get a good grade" I protested.

My father butted in with a: "Kimmy, you're too young to be thinking or talking to boys. You can only talk to him about history, and that conversation should be supervised by either your mother or I. Understood?"

"Understood" I mumbled, and then ran up to my room as fast as I could, shouting down the stairs "I'm not a baby. You never want me to get a boyfriend. You don't even want me to have a life outside school. I'm seventeen. I'm old enough to have a boyfriend. You don't get me." I shouted.

I ran into my room, and slammed the door hard, and flung myself down onto my bed.

There, I started to sob.

It wasn't fair. Everyone else I knew that was my age could have boyfriends or girlfriends. I just wished my parents would stop treating me like such a baby. I'm seventeen, and I was free to do what I wanted with my life.

In fact, I was hoping that as soon as I had saved up enough money, and was eighteen, I would be able to move into my own place. Perhaps... perhaps with Jared.

It had never occurred to me before, that I might actually get the chance to live with Jared, but now I knew we were soul mates, it seemed very possible.

The thought that I may someday be able to have a house with Jared cheered me up, and stopped the flood of tears cascading down my face.

There was a knock at my window. There, perched on the ledge, was Jared, framed by the moonlight streaming through the window. He had never been more beautiful.

"Jared" I squealed, and flung myself into his arms. I was flinging myself around a lot today.

"Hi, Kim" he said, and inhaled deeply into my hair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked hurriedly.

"I came to see how you were doing. Supernatural hearing, you know. I heard the fight, then the crying. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, Jared. I'm fine now. You have to go, before my parents catch you and call the police." I whispered.

"Alright, Kim. I love you."

"I love you too, Jared" I replied, and at that, he gave me a quick kiss, and was swiftly out my window.

**

* * *

**

Hello, guys. Kim has just endured the wrath of her parents. She's still wearing the "Hello Kitty" pyjamas. He he.

**Thanks for reading,**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	19. Without you

**Hello,**

**I have just been out to an audition for "Annie" as a charity thing, so I am a bit knackered now. That will not stop me writing my story though!**

**Chapter 2 of "When I Found Her" is up, so if you want to check out the corresponding bit to "Smack Bam" then it is there for you to read, written in entirely Jared's P.O.V.**

**I hope you like this chapter. It was a bit difficult to follow up from yesterday's chapter, but I tried.**

**I don't own anything, but I do have a set of fingers that typed out this sentence.**

Chapter 19: Without you

* * *

_I can't live, if living is without you,_

_I can't live, I can't give any more._

_(Mariah Carey-Without you)_

For a while after Jared left, I lay on my bed, thinking about tomorrow. I wanted to speak to him, and be his girlfriend, but I also wanted my parents to like him. For the time being, I decided that I would ask him not to drive me home or anything, but speak to me in school as usual.

Our relationship would require a lot of sneaking around, and I was thrilled that I would finally get the chance to do something vaguely rebellious, like a normal teenager, instead of a quiet, obedient, bookworm type of girl.

I sighed with frustration. Why did it have to be Jared, the only boy I've ever liked since...since well, forever, which my parents didn't like? It was only when he decided that he liked me back when they decided they didn't like him. Life was so unfair.

I thought through things. I put myself in different situations regarding the matter, to see how the best way to work it out is.

I tried to imagine ignoring my parents, but then both myself and Jared would end up in more trouble from them. How did they even know we were an item anyway? _**I**_ barely knew that.

Hmmm...

What would happen if I just, did what my parents said, and ignored Jared?

Oops, maybe not. The pain in my heart was unbearable, even imaging being away from him. It was absolutely ridiculous that it would be so painful.

It felt like my heart had literally been pulled out through my chest, still beating.

Yeah, I think I'll just stick with my rebellious plan.

I didn't mind so much that my parents banned me from speaking to Jared, as long as I could still speak to him inside school.

With my evil plot planned out in my mind, I soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Alright, that chapter was sucky, and I don't mind you agreeing with me. It was, I admit, just filler, with no real plot or story line to it. We all knew she was going to disobey her parents anyway, so there wasn't much point in putting in this chapter.**

**I wanted to get across the fact that she found it incredibly painful to be away from Jared, and I had the song "Without you" stuck in my head.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	20. Hold your head up high when you disobey

**Hello Everyone,**

**I'm so sorry that I couldn't post any chapters this week. My internet failed me, so I couldn't post anything, or check my reviews.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that my story is not going stale.**

**I don't own any thing, and I never said I did, so there.**

Chapter 20: Hold your head up high when you disobey

* * *

_I couldn't bring myself to call, except to call it quits,_

_Best friends, ex-friends to the end, _

_Better off as lovers and not the other way around,_

_Racing through the city, windows down in the back_

_Of yellow chequered cars._

_(Fall Out Boy-Bang the doldrums)_

The next day in school, I was determined to tell Jared of my rebellious plan, so that morning, as soon as I saw him, I ran over to him.

"Jared!" I squealed, throwing my arms around him. "Don't worry, we'll never be parted. I'll even sneak around with you, so at school we are perfectly normal, and sometimes you can sneak into my room. We'll be fine, we don't have to worry about my parents, they don't know about us. I love you, Jared. Please, we can make this work." I pleaded, getting more and more worked up with every word I spoke.

"Kim! Kim, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I love you too. What else did you expect us to do, apart from ignore your parents? I promise nothing between us has to change, just...calm down. I'm not going anywhere. I'll sneak into your room, and everything. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, calm down" he repeated, soothing my frenzied self. "I won't leave you alone," he assured me. "If you leave me, I'll try my best to stay away, but you're my soul mate. We're meant to be together. Not even our parents can pull us apart" he said, in a soft tone.

"Yes, yes. You're right. We're meant to be together. I don't even know why I got so worked up. It's just...I was always my parent's little girl, and I disobeyed them before. I'm just...really anxious." I said, calmer than I was a second ago, and reassured by Jared's soft speaking and honey-smooth voice.

His arms gripped me tightly. "There's no reason to be anxious, Kimmy flower. It won't matter that much" he proclaimed.

Kimmy flower? I didn't mind the nickname, in fact it sounded quite cute when Jared said it, but it sounded odd in everyday situation.

"Oh, you haven't met my parents," I said, then went on to explain. "You see, my parents...well, they expect nothing but the best from me. I could be disinherited. They wanted a perfect child, and they raised me to be a perfect child. Good grades, studious, hard-worker, self-reliant, truthful, and obedient. Now they are going to hate me, and they will throw me out" I said urgently.

"Kim, don't worry. You're exaggerating it. I'm sure you'll only get grounding for a week or two. They won't disinherit you. Who could? You _**are**_perfect. I love you so much." I started to open my mouth to disagree, but he cut me off.

"No, don't argue. If you do get disinherited, you can always stay with me and my mum. Besides, how do we know your parents will find out? We don't, so stop making a big deal out of it. Now, come on, we need to go to class. The bell rung about 10 minutes ago." And at that, he turned, and lollops off to his lesson.

I was left standing in the car park alone, in the pouring rain. So, I walked off to lessons.

Most days turned out like that. We ended up arguing about my parents in the morning, but not serious arguments, only little ones.

The school days were spent trying to get as much of each other as possible, while at night, he sometimes called the house, and pretended to be another project partner, and we had a secret code for when my parents were around, in case they heard what I was saying to him. He would climb in to my room through the window on most nights, using his supernatural-abilities to keep himself from being hurt.

We had everything worked out, but like it always does, it went wrong.

I was alone in the house, when Jared called. We had our conversation, then we said goodbye. The phone then rang about a minute after we had hung up, and I thought that it was Jared calling, as Jared never just hangs up without calling back for a few more times.

"Hi, Jared. I thought you said you were going to go do your homework now?" I said into the phone.

"Jared?" My mother's voice asked.

Oh flip. I was truly in for it now. I was such an idiot. I should have answered the phone normally, just in case.

"What did you say, Kimberley? Did you just call me Jared? I think you did. What did I say? I told you that you were not to speak to that boy anymore. He is bad news. Honestly, Kimberley. I don't know how to get it into your mind. He Is No Good For You. Did you hear? His gang went and jumped off a cliff the other day. Completely dangerous, and it sets a bad example for children. Think about if a child had seen them do that? They would believe it was a good thing to do. You shouldn't have disobeyed me, Kimberley. When I get back home, there are going to be serious consequences. I'm so angry, I might...well, and I'll tell you what I'll do when I get home. I should be there in around 10 minutes. I called to tell you that I just left the office, and I was having quite a good day. Now you have gone and ruined it for me by hanging around with troublemakers. Do you know how that makes me feel? I'll tell you how it makes me feel. I'm very disappointed in you. I expressively told you not to do something, and you go ahead and do it. I thought you were such a good girl, and I had raised you better..."

I zoned out at that part. I was frozen to the floor in shock. Shock at my own stupidity, I should have answered the phone normally. I shouldn't have disobeyed my mum. Now they were going to disinherit me, and cut me out of their lives completely. I would have nowhere to go, live or anything to eat. I was going to become a homeless hobo, nobody will know me, or remember me when I die, and I will have to spend my whole life begging and living on the streets, and all because I, like a normal teenage girl, wanted to see her boyfriend.

Then it hit me.

I was going to have to run away. Jared had told me I could stay at his house if this happened.

I slammed down the phone and I ran upstairs as fast as I could. I only had 10 minutes to pack a lifetime of things. I grabbed my backpack, with my school stuff inside, and a suitcase.

I shoved most of my wardrobe into the suitcase, and was off, with a final glance around my room.

* * *

**There you are guys. I hope this chapter wasn't too odd, or unbelievable. Kim is just filled with a lot of teenage angst at the moment and her parents seem very unfair. Maybe you can see, but her parents are not exactly bad ones, they just want what's best for her, and to protect her. Running away was a snap decision that I hope with help make the story a bit more.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	21. Girl away from home

**Hello Everyone.**

**I hope you like the direction the story is taking. Kim is (as I have mentioned before) feeling a lot of angst over parents that seem unfair. They, as you can see, have some issues to work out.**

**Thanks for any reviews. I love you guys.**

**I don't own any characters, or storylines. I do, however, own the situation they are in.**

Chapter 21: Girl away from home

_Don't even think about the consequence,_

'_Cause right now you're the only thing_

_That's making any sense to me,_

_And I don't give a damn what they say,_

_What they think_

_(The Veronicas-Untouched)_

I shoved most of my wardrobe into the suitcase, and was off, with a final glance around my room.

It was around seven o'clock, and it was dark on the streets. I wasn't sure where Jared's house was, but I had a faint idea, as I had been walking home from school, and had seen him turn down this road. Although it wasn't that far from my house to Jared's, carrying around my suitcase and school bag was tiring, and my feet hurt.

My mum would probably be home now, maybe calling the police to send out a search party. I didn't mind being found, as long as my mum didn't say anything against Jared. We were soul-mates. Meant to be together. I always reminded myself that whenever I did something stupid, or careless. Like this.

I decided that I would stop at the local park quickly, to give my feet a rest and to call Jared.

I walked for another five minutes, and then reached the park, collapsing heavily onto the bench there.

I threw down my bags, and sank into the bench, my body racking with large sobs.

I scrambled for my phone in my bag through my tear filled eyes, then had to put my phone down, because I was pressing all the wrong buttons. Eventually I got the number right, and Jared picked up on the first ring.

"Kim?" he asked, already knowing who was on the other side.

"J-J-Jared" I sobbed.

"Kim, honey. Don't cry, sweetie. Where are you? I'll come pick you up, and you can tell me about it in the car" he said.

"In the p-park" I said, struggling to say things through my teary voice.

"I'll see you in a minute, then" he replied. "Bye, Kim" and then he hung up.

I sat on the bench for a minute, sobbing my heart out, when I was enveloped in a pair of huge, warm arms.

"Don't cry, Kimmie baby" he soothed in his soft voice. "It's going to be okay. Please don't cry, it breaks my heart." He said.

"J-J-Jared" I tried to speak properly, then chocked on my words.

"Yes, my Kimble?"

"I lo-love you. Ca-ca-can we go h-home now?" I asked, with a tear filled voice.

"Sure. Let's get you in the car, then" he replied, then proceeded to pick me up, making me gasp.

He took a short walk down to the roadside, where he gently lowered me into his truck.

He walked around the front of the car and climbed in.

"We'll be home soon. Please don't cry" he pleaded.

I stuffed my fist in my mouth to stifle the loud sobs, and took deep breaths. Eventually I managed to calm myself down from my panicked and upset state.

"There's a girl" said Jared, putting out a warm arm to gently rub circles on my back.

"Thanks Jared" I thanked in a raw sounding voice.

"Anything for you, Kimmie".

We arrived at his house soon after that. It was an old looking building, and very large. It had ivy crawling up the side of it, and looked a bit like a mansion.

"Is this really your house?" I asked, in an incredulous voice.

"Err, yeah" he responded, sounding a little unconfident and nervous.

"Wow" I stated.

We walked up the large stone steps to his massive house, arm in arm, and paused outside the door.

I ran a hand over my face, hoping to wipe away any stray tears. I wanted to look presentable for his parents, as this was the first time I was meeting them. I looked a state, my hair was untamed and wild from the amount of times I had run my hand through it. I was sure my face was still stained from my tears.

I tried to pat down my hair as best as I could, when Jared stopped me.

"Kim," he said, "You look amazing. You always do. You don't need fix yourself up. You are so beautiful." He said, overwhelming me.

"You know, you don't always have to say such nice things to me" I told him.

"Well, I want to. Besides, I will only ever tell you the truth" He said.

"Oh" was all I could come up with for a reply.

I stood with Jared's arm around me, heating me and protecting from the cold night air.

He knocked on the door gently, and I thought it was polite, but stupid. It was his house, after all. Unless he was expecting a butler to come and open the door.

"Err...You don't have a butler do you?"

My only response was his deep chuckle.

The door creaked open, and it was just like out of a horror movie, but this time there was a pretty lady standing in the doorway. She had her hair piled high on the crown of her head, with a few loose strands. I don't think she wore much makeup, but I couldn't really tell. She was quite slim, but curvy in a way, wearing a nice suit of pinstripe trousers and a striped jacket. This must be Jared's mother. She had the same beautiful eyes as him, and the same coppery skin, that was both smooth-looking and unblemished. I'm not sure where the rest of Jared's beautiful face came from, though.

"Hi" she said warmly, putting her hand out for me to shake.

Her hands were warm, but a normal temperature, unlike her son's.

"You must be Kim" she continued. "I've heard so much about you from Jared. I'm his mum, but you can call me Caroline. Nice to meet you. I must say, you are every bit as lovely as Jared said you were. I've got some Spaghetti Bolognaise cooking if you're hungry." She said.

I decided that I like Jared's mum. She didn't ask any questions, or tell us off for being too young or anything like that. In fact, she was very nice and welcoming. I can see why Jared grew up to be the man he did today.

"Thank you so much for everything. It's really nice to be meeting Jared's mother at last."

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Jared was grinning away like a fool that I and his mother were getting along. The two most important women in his life.

"That's quite alright, Kim, dear. I have a bed set up for you in the spare room, if you'd like?" She questioned.

"Sure, thank you so much" I answered.

"Jared's room is just across the hall. He'll be just in there if you need anything. Dinner is in 10 minutes. Jared" she said, addressing her son the first time since we got here," show Kim her room, won't you, dear? Thank you." She said, and turned in what I think was the direction of the kitchen, and walked away with a graceful swagger.

"So, my lady," Jared said in a false British accent, "let me show you to your bedchambers" he said, then linked his arm through mine, and we were off on a twisted, long maze of corridors to his bedroom.

**Hello Everyone. There you are another chapter. This was the longest I have ever written so far. I'm impressed, and impressed with the amount of chapters I have done. I never thought I'd finish this many, and continue the story this far. **

**Thanks for all the reviews,**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	22. Returning Home

**Hello my readers,**

**I am so glad that some people read my stories. I never thought anyone would. I was skimming through some Jake/Nessie stories earlier, and I was wondering, should I write one? I have had an idea in my head for a while, but I wanted to know if you would read them or not.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I agree, Jkshinee, I could have elaborated more on Kim's emotions, but I wasn't sure about that chapter. Well, I could say that Kim was too shocked and upset, so she was feeling too numb to feel anything properly.**

**I was thinking, I should change the description of this story, as it isn't really humorous.**

**I don't own anything to do with the twilight story, or any characters, but I own all the things my characters say.**

Chapter 22: Returning home

* * *

_I'll never forget you, _

_They said we'd never make it_

_My sweet joy,_

_Always remember me_

_(The Noisettes-Never forget you)_

As Jared lead me through his enormous house, I occasionally stopped, and looked at my surroundings.

The house was magnificent, with the floors covered in a soft cream carpet, and the walls painted white, with gold edging. There were odd pictures hung up on the wall too. One of them I noticed in particular was one of Jared as a child, with a man's arm wrapped around his shoulders. The man looked quite similar to Jared. They both had the same face shape, and the same smile, so I could only assume it was Jared's father.

I smiled gently at the picture. Jared looked so happy in that moment, with his father, and so different from when he came into my life properly. I wonder where Jared's father was. He hadn't been there to greet me at the door or anything, so he must be late back from work.

We continued down the corridor, until we reached a big oak door, when we stopped, and Jared slowly pushed it open.

Inside, the room was large, painted and furnished in neutral colours, beiges, whites, and creams. In the middle of the room stood a large double bed, made out of some sort of wood. There was a white sofa in the corner of the room, and a cabinet next to the bed. Above the bed was a painting of a lily flower, sparkling with raindrops.

"Err...so, here we are. This is your room, Kim" said Jared.

I must admit, I was slightly disappointed. I had wanted to sleep in the same bed as him, as I was upset, and in need of some comforting. Besides, I wanted to see his bedroom. You could always tell a lot about someone by looking at their bedroom.

"Thanks" I said, trying hard to cover up the disappointment in my tone.

"What's wrong, Kim?"Of course he heard it. This sort of thing always happens to me when Jared's around. It made me look ungrateful. Humph.

"Nothing, nothing. I swear, nothing is wrong. I promise." I rushed, trying to convince Jared of my contentment.

"Alright..." he said slowly, but he still looked suspicious.

"This room is really nice. Are you sure it's only the spare room?" I asked jokingly, trying to clear up the slightly awkward atmosphere.

To my relief, he chuckled.

"Yep, yep, I'm sure."

"Um...Jared?" I asked quietly. "Err, would you mind if...I looked at your bedroom?" I asked.

"Anything, Kim. Sure, I'll show you my room. Be warned, though. I wasn't expecting any visitors, so you are risking your life here. Are you willing to take the risk?" He asked.

"Yes," I chuckled. "Come on you big lug. Show me your room" I said, urging Jared out the door. I was really interested in what his room would say about him.

He took my hand, and we left the spare room, crossing the hallway to a door on the opposite side.

Jared's room was smaller than the spare room, but looked much more homely and welcoming. The walls were a sea green colour, and he had a wooden floor, hidden under piles of dirty clothing and rubbish.

"Err, one sec. Would you mind waiting outside for a bit?" He requested.

"Sure, as long as you don't take too long" I said, reminded of the time when Jared told me to wait outside, then made me wait around ten minutes.

He nipped back into his room, and I could hear him shuffling around in there, presumably cleaning things up.

True to his request, Jared only took a few seconds.

"Can I come in now?"

"Sure" he replied.

I re-entered the room, scanning around again, analyzing it.

It was quite tidy, now that he had cleaned up, and that meant that he was quite an organized person, but because his room was messy before, it signalled that he hadn't been in there for quite a while. Yes, as you can see, I am quite a bedroom expert.

His bed was large, and long, as I suppose it had to be to fit all of him in it, and his covers were dark blue, with embroidered patterns. It was quite a fancy room, and it had been decorated with taste.

"Nice" I complemented him.

"Yeah, it's alright" he replied.

Now comes the awkward silence.

"Sooooo" he began.

Luckily, we were saved by the sound of his mother, calling us for dinner.

I swear, Jared almost sprinted to the table, looking back every now and again to check I was still there.

Eventually I found my way to the dining room, and sat at the table.

It was strange, but I noticed there were only three sets of cutlery laid out. Maybe Jared's dad was working on business? I would ask him later tonight.

Jared sat at the table, the very picture of impatience, knife and fork in either hand, gently banging them up and down on the table, with slightly crazed eyes.

Sometimes it scared me how much food meant to him.

As I was sitting at his dining room table, I was struck with a thought. A few months ago, I would never have dreamed of coming to have dinner with Jared, and meeting his mother was all just a fantasy. It seemed amazing to look back on that time and think, wow; I was actually Jared's soul mate all along. Strange.

I was preoccupied with my thoughts, so I didn't notice Caroline come in to serve dinner until I smelled the scent of Spaghetti Bolognaise. It smelled really good, so I wasn't surprised when Jared started wolfing it down.

Jared soon finished off three helpings, as well as half of mine, and, yet again, I was amazed by how much he could fit into his stomach. And he did it without getting fat. It was really unfair.

Caroline and I were discussing the boy who we both love, Jared, over dinner, while I think Jared listened to us tell each other how much we loved him. It was a pleasant dinner, and I don't think I could ever talk with my own mum the way I could with Caroline. She was always so polite and friendly, always so keen to talk to you, and she wanted to hear what you had to say. My mother wasn't a thing like that.

After dinner, I volunteered to help with the washing up, while Caroline collected up the cutlery, and Jared watched us work, with a satisfied smile on his face.

I was just cleaning off my plate, when I heard three knocks on the front door.

"Hold on minute, guys. I'm just going to answer the door," said Caroline, and she went off to answer it.

I was worried that it would be my parents, come to look for me.

Then came the words that I dreaded.

"Good evening, miss", said a deep voice. "You wouldn't happen to have Kimberley Hara in there, would you?"

Oh dear. I was in for it now.

* * *

**There you are, guys. Sorry I couldn't post anything on "When I found her", I was quite busy today.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter,**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	23. The split for real

**Hello everyone!**

**I will probably be able to update new chapters in both my stories in today.**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**I have decided that I really need to go somewhere else with my plot, but I want to do something that nobody else has done. Any ideas?**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 23: The split- for real

* * *

_Just talk yourself up,_

_And tear yourself down_

_You've reached a one wall,_

_Now find your way around_

_(Paramore-For a pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic)_

"_**Good evening, miss", said a deep voice. "You wouldn't happen to have Kimberley Hara in there, would you?"**_

_**Oh dear. I was in for it now.**_

"I'm Charlie Swan, chief of police in Forks. Kim Hara, as you may be aware, run away from her parents this afternoon after a fight over your son. She wouldn't have happened to come here, would she?"He asked.

I could tell Caroline was going to lie for my sake, and I didn't want to get her into trouble, so I sprinted to the door, to answer the question.

"Yes, I'm here. Just, please, don't do anything to Caroline. I was just going to stay with them for a while until my parents calmed down. Please!" I pleaded in a desperate tone. I prayed that they believed me, and that they wouldn't do anything to Caroline. It wasn't her fault that I ran away, it was mine. She didn't deserve to be in trouble for being kind to me.

A voice broke through the crowd, the very voice I had been dreading to hear. My mother.

"Kim" she yelled.

"How could you do something like this? You have made your father and I so worried about you, then we turn around and you had just run off? I told you to stay away from this boy, Kim. He is no good for you. I was doing this for your protection. He will wind up hurting you. Please, Kim. Please don't run away again." She begged.

It was getting quite uncomfortable here, with the police witnessing this, but I didn't care. I was just about to reply to her lies, when Caroline burst out over the top of me, defending her son.

"Now you listen here, lady. This is my son you're talking about. You don't know him. You don't know how he would never hurt a fly, how he adores your daughter. Kim means the whole world to him. He would never hurt her. You say you are protecting her? Well Jared is doing a better job than you could ever do. My son is amazing, and I see no reason for you to act like this. He loves Kim, and she loves him back. Don't stand in the way of their happiness. You don't even know Jared! So, just be more careful when you talk about him next time." She ranted on.

That was when Jared came.

"Err...thanks mum." He said, awkwardly.

"Come on, Kim. I've had enough of this rudeness" said my mother, grabbing my arm, and trying to pull me along.

"No, mother. No. I've had enough of you. You never loved me; you were always telling me how I went wrong, and always making me feel ashamed of myself. My father won't even look at me properly, let alone talk to me, without telling me off. Why'd you have kids, then if you can't stand them? If you were going to treat them like they didn't exist half the time? I don't want to come with you, mum. I want to stay with Jared and Caroline. I love him, mum. With all my heart, and Caroline, well, I've only just met her tonight, but already she is closer to me than you could ever be."I said, letting words that I had been bottling up just flow out of my mouth.

"What, Kim? You don't...you don't want to come home with me? I'm your mother, Kimmie. I love you. Please, just...just don't. Please forgive me! You're my only child. Please!" She pleaded, bursting into floods of tears. I felt no sympathy for her. I she was going to neglect me, then ban me from seeing my other half, then that was it. The mother/ daughter connection we had once had was broken, permanently. There was nothing she could do, except maybe accept that Jared was part of my life.

"Mum, I will come home with you under one condition." I requested.

"What is it?" She asked. "I'll do anything, please" she beseeched.

"Alright, mum. I will come home with you if...if you accept that Jared is a huge part of my life, and try to be nice to him" I asked.

She looked unhappy, but eventually agreed to my black mail. I wasn't pleased to be going home, but I suppose I had better.

"Thank you officers," I thanked, and then turned to Jared and Caroline.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this mess, and that you got into trouble. Thank you so much for looking after me today. I love you with all my heart, Jared."

Then I pulled his face down towards mine, having to jump for it, and gave him a sweet, but short, goodnight kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I whispered in his ear.

"I'm looking forward to it" he replied.

The drive home was awkward, and neither my mother nor I knew what to say to each other. So, I broke the ice, by digging into my request.

"So, mum" I started, "You haven't properly met Jared yet. He's really nice, and I'm sure you'll like him" I said.

"Hmmm" She replied.

I was ashamed that I'd blackmailed her. It wasn't very fair, but I desperately wanted Jared to know my family, and be part of my life as much as I was part of his. Bringing up this subject now probably wasn't a good idea.

Over the next few weeks, things between my family and I were strained. My father, when he was around, wasn't talking to anyone, which made me wonder what my mother had done wrong. I knew what I had done to upset him; I just didn't understand what my mother could have done.

None of us were talking to each other, even a little bit, and I had noticed my parents now slept in separate rooms. The house had become even lonelier than it had been. I shouldn't have run away. It was a stupid and childish thing to do, and not the correct way to face my problems.

Jared had come around to dinner a few times since, and he seemed to be accepted pretty well, except he was on the list of people that my father ignored. My family was all messed up, and Jared was the only thing I was clinging on to for dear life that could save me from breaking.

I had my gathering suspicions about my parents, but those suspicions were confirmed when one day, I came home from school and there was a note on the kitchen table from my father.

It read:_ To my wife, and Kim,_

_I'm so sorry, but it had to be done. The tension in the house was so straining, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I have to leave. If you are reading this note, I will have already gone. Don't bother looking for me or anything. _

_I have a new family. This has been going on for a while now, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier._

_Kim, you were never a disappointment to me, and I do love you, but you made some wrong decisions._

_I'm sorry this happened, I just fell out of love, and into love with someone new._

_Sorry,_

_From David._

I felt my heart shattering into a million pieces. My father and I were not close, but once we had been. He had another family? How could he do this to me? To my mother? He was the only true thing she loved, but now she didn't even have that?

I ended up on the kitchen floor, sitting down, with my head between my knees, rocking gently, and sobbing quietly.

How could he do this to us? He knew that we were going through a hard time right now, but this made it even worse.

I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I **could** do.

I called Jared.

* * *

**Hey, guys. **

**So, you have received the next chapter of "Smack Bam". It took me a day to write, as I went out in between parts. During that time out, I have figured out my plot.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	24. The Breaking Impact

**Hello everybody!**

**So, here is the next chapter of my amazing (he he) story.**

**Thanks for reading, and reviewing.**

**Vote for "**_**IndependanceIndividuality**_**" in the sparkle awards, with her amazing Jake/ Nessie story, "Hands on me", or read it first. The link is on my profile, under "favourite stories".**

**I don't own anything, but I know what car I want to own.**

Chapter 24: The Breaking Impact

* * *

_When you'd cry,_

_I wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream,_

_I fight away all of your fears_

_(Evanescence-My Immortal)_

I, of course, being weak, sensitive little Kim, was in floods of tears over the phone, and Jared, on the other end, was having a hard time handling the tears.

"No, Kim, honey. Don't cry sweetie. Everything's going to be okay. Just tell me what happened. Please Kim?" He implored.

"H-He left us" I tried to say, but my voice got caught in my throat.

"Who left?" asked Jared, unsuspectingly.

"My-my dad" I said. Oh dear. I sounded really pitiful.

"Kimble, Kimmie, my Kimmie-flower, don't cry, baby, its breaking my heart. Please, for me? Everything's okay. Don't cry. I'll come and get you, just give me a minute. See you soon, sweetie" he said, and then hung up.

True to his word, he reached my house within seconds. He picked me up, and cradled me in his scorching hot arms.

"They're going" I said, not really aware of saying it. "He's gone. It's my entire fault, he's going. Another family. We're all splitting up" I muttered to myself, but Jared heard me anyway.

"No, Kim. It's not your fault. It's mine. Maybe if... if I wasn't a werewolf, your parents would think I was a good kid. Maybe then..." then his voice trailed off.

He continued to rock me in his arms, like a baby, and then set me down softly on the sofa.

"I've got to go now, Kimmie. Just for a quick patrol around the rez, but don't worry, I'll be back soon." He said, and with that, he placed a burning kiss on my forehead, and was out the back door before you could say "wolf".

I lay on the sofa for a while, and did what I do best. I thought about what had happened. It was really painful but I decided that I couldn't just leave things where they were. I would absolutely kill me to be in this much pain all the time.

I thought about when this mess all started happening. When my relationship with my parents disintegrated. Then I had it. It happened when I fell in love with Jared.

At that moment, I knew what I had to do. My love for Jared, it was strong, but destructive. It had ruined my relationship with my parents, ruined my parents' relationship, and also ruined Caroline's reputation.

It brought no new life to anything, only killed it. It made me happy, but I needed to give up my happiness in return or other's happiness.

I had to split up with Jared. It would be hard, and the thought itself yanked on my heart, and made me keel over in pain, but I would try to be selfless for once.

That, like I knew it would, made me burst into more frantic, hysterical tears, at the thought of losing Jared, my soul mate, my other half. I truly did believe that he was my soul mate. He was funny, smart, and always knew exactly what to say to me, whether I was upset, or not.

As I was thinking through the things, Jared, the object of my thoughts, popped his head through the door, with a grin spread wide across his face.

I hated to see the look of worry replace the happiness on his face once he saw my expression.

"Kim, what's wrong? Is it your dad again? I'm here for you, Kimble. You don't have to worry about anything. I promise. Kimble? Kimmie?" He said with concern, as I burst into a fresh round of tears.

He tried to put his arms around me, to pull me into a hug, but I pushed him away.

"Jared, l-listen," I began, trying to sound serious and controlling through the waterfall cascading down my face.

"What is it Kimmie? Kim, baby? I'll do anything" he said.

"I-I..." My voice faltered. I couldn't say those words. I couldn't, it would hurt him so much. I had to, though, so I forced myself. "I...I want you to leave me alone" I said, almost giving up at the look of total devastation on Jared's beautiful face. Almost.

"W-why, Kim? What did I do? I promise, I'll make it better, just, please, don't. Please" he then began sobbing also, clutching at my waist. "Please, don't leave me, Kim. I need you. I love you" he whispered to me, repeating himself over and over, tears flowing down his face, as well as mine. To see him in this much pain was earth-shattering.

"I have to, Jared. I love you so, but I have to. Please understand. I love you so much, but it's destroying everything. Please understand. I love you. I'll always love you." I begged.

I stopped clutching Jared, when he pulled back.

"Fine." He said strongly. "If that's the way you want it, then fine. I don't care. I never really felt anything for you, anyway." He said, though there were tears stains across his gorgeous face. Even red eyed, with blotchy cheeks, he was still the most perfect thing.

"J-Jared. Wh-what?" I asked, unbelievingly. I couldn't believe it. He said he loved me more times than I could count, the way he looked at me, how well he treated me, and...and the imprinting proved it, didn't it? I...I knew I loved him. It was not fair for me to be this hypocritical, but I had never denied m feelings for him.

"You heard me. I. Don't. Love. You" He said, getting up in my face.

"But...but I thought...I thought we were soul mates?" I asked weakly.

"Well, obviously you thought wrong" He said, and was out the door in a flash.

I...I couldn't believe it. I refused to believe it. He...he did love me. He did. We were soul mates. We were soul mates forever, weren't we?

I was tired; it was a long day, and all the crying had worn me out, let alone the pressing grief of the loss of Jared's love.

So, that night, from what started off a reasonably good day, I had lost my family, and my life.

* * *

**Awww! Poor Kimmie! *sob sob*. Don't worry, thought guys. Their love will conquer all.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for reading.**

**Lots of love, **

**Deany-Bob101**


	25. Broken Hearts And Tubs Of Ice Cream

**Hey everybody!**

**I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, and that you haven't tuned out, because this is the main part. I'm not sure where to end it, but, yeah.**

**I'm sorry, but I won't be able to update "When I Found Her" today. I'm only just able to update this chapter, so I think it will be a short one.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I don't own anything that S.M does, so there you go.**

Chapter 25: Broken hearts and tubs of ice cream

* * *

_You said move on where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

_(Katie Perry-Thinking of you)_

The next day, my mother was in a bad state of grief, almost worse than the one I was in.

I found father's letter torn to shreds and stained with tears in the morning, and I woke up on a sofa that was wet. Both my mother and I spent the night crying over the loss of our love.

I think our grief brought us closer together, as she spoke to me this morning. It wasn't much, but she asked how I slept. I think she knew about the break-up between me and..._him_, probably from Caroline. Saying his name, even in my head, was painful, and it just brought up depressing memories of what _he _said to me before he left.

I was so lucky that it was the weekend, because I couldn't handle having to go back to school, pretending that everything was alright, and seeing _him_ everywhere I went.

I couldn't do it, it would make me curl into a weeping ball of sadness, and I would not be reduced to that. Not in front of him.

I spent the rest up the day with large tears rolling down my face, making me looking very unattractive, but I didn't care. No one else would. So, there I was, not moving from my position on the sofa, watching sad, tear-inducing movies, and eating copious amounts of ice-cream. It was all very cliché, but I needed it, if only to just let some tears out. Not that I needed to let any more out than I already had.

What surprised me as that half-way through watching "P.S I love you" (I had seen it in the cinema, and knew from experience it was the right thing to watch now); my mother came in and joined me on the sofa, occasionally stroking my hair. I would have usually protested, but today I just felt so rubbishy that I couldn't be bothered complaining.

"Kimmie, my Kimmie. How are we going to get through this? Well, I suppose we have to be strong. Get new men. How are we going to cope? I don't know. I just don't know" she muttered to me, answering her own questions now and then. I was asking myself the same questions, but I didn't see quite how I was going to get myself a new boyfriend. I didn't want to. I had my soul mate, now anyone else I went out with would be no comparison. It was a bit like that Katie Perry song, "Thinking of you". Now I would never be able to listen to that song without bawling like a baby. But that was just the person I was. I wish I could handle things better, but when I got upset, or even angry, I yelled or cried. My life was really awful at this moment in time, this couple of weeks. I was again reminded of why I had tried to leave... _him. _I was extremely surprised when he turned it around on me.

I could feel myself getting sleepy, soothed by the movements of my mother's hand stroking my head, and for the second day, I fell asleep on "the sofa of despair".

* * *

**Oh good! Kim's having a moan! Again! Are there any chapters where she isn't moaning? Honestly, I can't write Kim very well. She's really wimpy, and cries all the time. I know it probably sounds really odd, but sometimes I don't have any control over how she is. Weird.**

**Anyhow (hehe, I love that word!), I hope you enjoyed my winey, grieving Kim, and this chapter. I have never actually seen P.S. I love you, but apparently it is really sad. **

**Thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	26. Heart Break

**Hello guys!**

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated! There may be a little Jared in this, hopefully no more moping Kim, but I'll see how it turns out.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and for actually reading this. **

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 26: Heart Break

* * *

_It's hard to argue when_

_You won't stop making sense_

_My tongue still misbehaves_

_And it keeps digging my own grave_

_(Snow Patrol-Hands Open)_

The day I had to go back, I spent the morning preparing myself for the grief that seeing _him _again would give me. I had finished crying, and had decided not to let one man rule my life, I had spent a day lying in self-pity and loss, now I was going to suck it up and be strong.

On the brighter hand of things, my relationship with my mother had strengthened, as now we were both in mourning over lost love, and finally had something in common. We leant on each other's shoulders.

I pulled my school bag onto my shoulders and looked quickly in the mirror, silently trying to convey a message to myself to be strong, and whatever I do, don't look at _him_.

I took off down the street on my path to school, and arrived at school, walking briskly to my classroom without looking up. I arrived at my form room, and took a quick peek up, checking quickly for any signs of danger. Okay, clear shores ahead. No pain for a while, then.

I crept into the classroom, and sat noiselessly in the corner. Then I remembered. This was the corner where _he _sat after he had first noticed me. Imprinting he had called it.

The rest of the day passed slowly, all leading at a snail's pace to my history class, where I would undoubtedly be seeing _him_.

I realised, with pressing dread, as I entered through the classroom door that today was the lesson we had been given to finish our projects with our partners. That means I would have to...to speak to... _him_. I know that my aversion to speaking to him was childish, but I couldn't help it. It would just bring up bad memories that I had been trying to push to the back of my mind for the whole of the weekend.

I entered hesitantly into the room, being able to see out the corner of my eye, his trouser leg. I averted my eyes rapidly, and made sure to keep my head down. _Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look at him,_ I chanted in my head, over and over again.

I sat down, careful where I looked, at my desk.

Mr. Franklin introduced the class at what seemed the speed of light, and sent us of to work with our partners.

I turned around as gradually as I could, making sure my eyes were nowhere near his face.

"Kim" said his deep voice, and I, out of shock, looked at his face, being the stupid, stupid girl that I am.

His face was amazing in its beauty, and I couldn't look away. The last time I saw him ran through my head, his words replaying over, each word like a punch in the gut.

_I never really felt anything for you, anyway_

_I. Don't. Love. You_

I felt the full impact of the words once again, and I had to stifle a sob to stop ...well, I might as well say it, now I was already falling to parts...to stop Jared from hearing me. I might cry like a baby at home, but in front of Jared, I would kill myself first.

I was staring at Jared like a loony, so I coughed, but it came out more like a sob.

"Y-yeah?" I asked, as casually as possible, but that also went wrong, and came out more like a sob.

His face softened at the sound, and he looked genuinely worried, then hardened into the face from the night we broke up. My silent sobs turned into not so silent sobs at the sight.

Why was it that I must always cry? Why could I be a strong, independent woman, who didn't cry at the drop of a hat? I had sworn to myself that I would not cry, and just now, that I at least wouldn't cry in front of Jared.

I excused myself to the bathroom quickly, and sat down in front of the sink, curled up, crying my eyes out. I tried to calm myself down, but all I could think about was Jared's angry, hard face. It killed me that it was me that caused that face. I could only think that Jared must hate me, I must have really upset him, or he wouldn't act like this. He...he hates me, and wants me to die.

I let out a huge sob at that last thought, and a pair of large tears rolled out of my eyes and down my face.

I let out a few more tears, then was all cried out. I used some paper to wipe my face, hopefully wiping away any evidence of tears.

My face was blotchy red, and it looked like I had been blushing a lot, but my cheeks were wet, and my eyes were red, swollen and watery. My crying was so loud that I hope nobody could hear it from the classroom. I wiped my face, scrubbing furiously at my eyes, until it looked like I had been blushing, and splashed water on my face.

I stepped out of the bathroom, and bumped straight into a hot, hard body.

"Kim," Jared started to say.

* * *

**So, there you are! Another chapter! Sorry I took so long updating, I got distracted.**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	27. What happens now?

**Hello guys!**

**WooHoo! Chapter 27 already! As I have mentioned previously, I had only expected this story to last for (at maximum) 8 chapters. I am quite impressed that I have managed to drag out this story as long as I have. **

**Thanks to all reviewers and readers, especially if you've stuck by me from the beginning. Lots and lots of love to you guys.**

**Okay, you must be getting bored now with this long A.N, so I'll just start with the story.**

**I don't own anything. Never have, never will.**

Chapter 27: What happens now?

* * *

_Well, if you wanted honesty_

_That's all you had to say._

_I never want to let you down,_

_Or have you go,_

_It's better off this way_

_(My Chemical Romance- I'm not okay)_

_**I stepped out of the bathroom, and bumped straight into a hot, hard body.**_

"_**Kim," Jared started to say.**_

Then he said the thing I was least expecting.

"Kim, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I made you cry, I'm sorry for saying those things to you. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to upset you. You deserve so much more. It's no wonder you didn't want to be with me anymore. I should have respected that decision. I will always love you. Soul mates. I never should have..." he said, rushing to get his word out, but I interrupted him.

"Jared," I said, my voice giving away signs of my tears. "No, Jared. Why did you come after me? What you did was for the best. I was going to leave you." I said. I still loved him; of course I would always love him. I truly believed that we were soul mates, but leaving him, and giving myself some space was best.

"Jared, I never really got to explain my decision to you. I still love you, and always will, but...but my love for you, our love, is destroying everything. When you first noticed me, and we started to go out, it made me happy, but it was demolishing everything else. My parent's relationship, my relationship with my parents. Even doing studying with you was ruining my grades. I do love you. I just...I just need to give up this love; it's what's best for everyone. Maybe not you or I, but I can't risk everyone else's happiness for my own. I won't be that selfish" I said, explaining my reasons. I still wasn't sure that Jared really did love me.

He stood in silence, unbelieving of my words.

"Kim," he said slowly. "Kim, that doesn't matter. I mean, of course it matters, but you shouldn't be that unselfish. Being without your soul mate is unbearable. I was in complete pain while you were away. Kim, the only thing that matters to me is your happiness, and that should be the only thing that matters to you, too. There are solutions to your problems. Way to fix all that is being destroyed. Your parents, well, in your dad's letter, he said it had already been going on for a while. You can't blame our love for that. He just found love somewhere else. And your relationship with your parents, well, your parents were in the wrong. If they had accepted us, then we wouldn't have this problem. Besides, the past few times I've come around, nobody complained. As for your grades, we'll just work separately then. See, there is a solution for all the problems. We will work. I will make it work" he said, trying to reassure me, and himself.

I wasn't too sure.

"Jared, that may have solved our problems for now, but what about in a month's time? When our love destroys something else? Hmmm? What happens then? I love you Jared. Honestly, I do, but my love for you is unhealthy. It eats up everything around us, and I don't think I can cope if another relationship of mine is destroyed, or something else terrible happens. I just can't" I said, trying to be firm, and strong with him, but I didn't succeed. I broke down, for once in my life, not sobbing, but instead my knees collapsed from under me.

Jared, as always, was my protector, and he came and caught me from falling and hurting myself. It reminded me tremendously of a cheesy romantic movie, when the hero catches the heroine as she falls, then tells her that he loves her.

"Kim, we'll face any problems we have when they come along, together. You are not alone. You don't have to worry. I will always be here for you" he said, and just like out of a romantic movie, he pulled me up and cradled me in his arms, despite the fact I must weigh at least 150 pounds, if not, more.

He then craned his neck down, and proceeded to give me another of his mind-blowing kisses that I had been missing for quite a while.

"I love you, Jared" I panted, out of breath.

"I love you too, Kim" he replied.

And that's when I knew that I would always be there, in Jared's arms.

* * *

**Alright, I could easily finish the story there, but I might do an epilogue, so you can see when Jared proposes. I hope you guys like my last words. It took me like ten minutes to think of them.**

**Love you guys! I'm sorry I finished the story as soon as I did without any warning. I'm actually amazed that I managed to write so much. The story just started as a maybe-eight-off. Sorry to all you guys who wanted more. My tale is spun, err, and their life has begun? I dunno, I'm not very good with rhymes, but they are in love, and their life will continue to go on like that, all happy and everyone will be joyful. I could maybe have written loads more, but I might do an outtakes story, like the bonfire, and Jared's war departure, you know, the bits that S.M wrote about.**

**Lots and lots of thank you's and love you's to all readers, and reviewers.**

**So there I will leave you, until tomorrow's possible epilogue. Hope you have enjoyed the story!**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101 signing out (until possibly tomorrow!).**


	28. Epilogue Part 1

**Hey everyone!**

**Here is the epilogue, as promised. Okay, maybe I got a bit excited and posted it early. I suppose that was best as I don't really have time tomorrow. Or the next day.**

** It is set on Kim's twenty third birthday, so she finished university early, and is able to marry Jared. She lives in a tiny apartment in La Push. Jared, being born at the same sort of time as her, has given up phasing, as he wants to grow old with his soul mate. I hope you enjoy reading the final part of this story, and aren't too mad at me for finishing it now. **

**I'm a big Jake/Nessie fan, with an evil idea of a story in my head, so if you want to see it written, then you can vote on my poll. I might write it anyway, but I'm going to wait until I get a few votes.**

**Remember: Vote for "Hands on Me" for the sparkle awards. It is an amazing story, which can be found in my favourite story list. Love you all!**

**I still don't own anything; so therefore, you can't sue me for copyright infringement. Or err...I think I said that wrong, but, you get the jist of it.**

Chapter 28: Epilogue- Part 1

* * *

_Yeah, skeleton you are,_

_You are my friend,_

_And I will be there for you_

_Until the end_

_(Kate Nash-Skeleton Song)_

I woke up in the morning, with a splitting headache, made even worse by the ring of people standing around my bed, yelling "Happy Birthday" at me. Today was my twenty third birthday, the day that Jared and I had decided he would propose to me on. He had wanted to get married early, and I had wanted to wait, so on the day I left for university, we decided that my twenty third birthday would be a good day to get engaged on, giving it another year's wait until I was twenty four to get married. Still quite young, but not too young. The perfect compromise.

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling like I was drunk, as my eyelids were so heavy. There, stood around my bed in my tiny room, stood my family, friends, and most importantly, my Jared.

Jared bent down to give me a perfect wake-up call, a morning kiss.

I realised I was in my pyjamas, in bed, and felt quite uncomfortable, like I was in a hospital.

"Err...hi everyone" I said, then proceeded to be pulled out of my nice, warm bed and into various people's arms, being wished a happy birthday by everyone. I was passed around like something out of pass-the-parcel, until I ended up at the end of the loop in Jared's arms, where I would be staying for quite a bit of the day.

Jared knew me well, and he knew how much I hated to be woken up, especially by loud noises.

"Sorry, Kim. I tried to tell them not to, but no one around here listens to me. Anyway, happy birthday, babe. I love you so much" he whispered to me, as I was passed around, once again for a second round of hugs.

I did appreciate my family, and all my friends, just...why did they have to get me up so early? Did they not understand the concept of a "birthday sleep-in"? Apparently not.

Breakfast. What was I going to do about breakfast? I was running out of money, barely able to buy a box of cereal, and now I was expected to provide food for about 20 people? Madness.

I was embarrassed about bringing up the topic of money in front of Jared, or even the food I had. He gained a whopping great inheritance from his father when he turned 18, and always offered to give me some. Of course, I always refused, as I wanted to stand on my own two feet, support myself for once, so I needed to be able to make a living my own way. For the first few visits to Jared's house, I didn't see his father, and after a few visits with no appearance from his father, I snapped, and asked Jared why his father didn't want to see me. I felt so mean after he told me his dad was dead, and I mentally smacked my head every time I went to his house for the rest of the week.

My own family couldn't afford to support me, not that I wanted them to, but they didn't have the funds, as my parents had a divorce, so my mum had to work double time to gain enough money to support even her, let alone me. I never really saw my dad anymore, though we talked on the phone, and occasionally sent postcards. My mum and I were just not part of his new life.

"Jared," I whispered. "What do I do? I don't have enough in my house to feed everyone!" I asked, panicking.

"Hey, hey!" he said. "Calm down. Most people already ate before they came, don't worry. Besides, Emily cooked you up some chocolate chip pancakes before she left the house, as she knows they're you favourite." He said.

Ever since the day that Emily and Sam picked me up after Jared told me about werewolves, I had been going around and visiting them, as Jared often hung around there a lot, and they were nice people. Eventually, with our shy, quiet personalities, Emily and I got along really well, and she became one of my first friends. The awkwardness with Sam faded over time, and I could talk to him normally, though he still intimidated me a bit.

"Wow! That was really nice of her" I exclaimed.

"Well, only the best for you, Kimmie" he said.

Most of the assembled party stayed in the living room, left, of stood in the kitchen while the rest of us ate pancakes, and some surprise muffins that Emily had made.

After breakfast, I was buried under a stack of presents, and then everyone left me to open them in peace, apart from Jared, who stayed with me.

Afterwards, we sat down and watched my favourite movie of all time, "Moulin Rouge", and Jared held me while I cried at the end when Satine dies.

We put the movie away, well, at least Jared did, while I lay back on the sofa and watched him.

"C'mon, Kim" he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Whhhyyyy?" I moaned.

"Because," he explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "we're going to your party!" He said. "You have ten minutes to get ready into the dress that my mum bought you" he said, while I stared at him in amazement.

I had thought I wasn't having a party. I did like parties, but I thought that I was a bit too old for one and that people came and woke me up instead. It was a pleasant surprise, especially as I though back to the dress Caroline had given me.

It was beautiful, a midnight blue colour that came up to my knees, and was sleeveless. There was a blue silk bow, wrapping around me like and empire waist, and the bodice was completely covered in sequins, a few trailing down to the skirt of the dress, looking like raindrops on a rose (**picture of Kim wearing dress on profile)**.

Only ten minutes to get ready? I took at least half an hour to get ready for work at the local primary school in the mornings.

I sprinted to my bedroom, and from in there, I could hear Jared chuckling at my hurry.

"Shut up" I called, which only resulted in Jared laughing harder.

I got dressed as fast as I could, put on a bit of lip-gloss, straightened my hair, and was ready to go.

* * *

**There you go, people. **

**I'm sorry, I don't think this chapter turned out as well as it could have, but I hope you like the dress I chose. I liked it.**

**So, this epilogue will probably be two parts long, maybe three, but I need to come up with a good finishing line at the end. Probably something to do with my title. Alright, as I was writing this, it came to me, but you'll have to keep reading to see what it is (it's pretty predictable, but I thought I'd keep you guessing!).**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers.**

**Lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


	29. Epilogue Part 2

**Alrighty! **

**Hi guys, I might not say anything, just go straight on to the story.**

**I will say though, thanks to everyone, and this chapter will probably be the end, and quite short. Dun Dun DUNNNNN!**

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 29: Epilogue- Part 2

* * *

_If only time flew like_

_A dove,_

_Well, God make it fly_

_Faster than I'm falling in love._

_(Paramore- Hallelujah)_

I arrived with Jared to the beach, where there was a bonfire going, lots of food, and numerous werewolves present.

It was quite strange to see my friends from university moving around, being dwarfed by towering werewolves. I know that feeling.

"Wow!" It was a huge party, with people I loved, at my favourite place. The only thing that would complete my happiness was Jared's proposal...

I got out the car, and was, for the third time today, bombarded and buried beneath hugs.

"Happy Birthday, Kim. We love you" shouted people.

Luckily, my headache from earlier had started to fade, and was now just a bit of ringing in my ears.

Jared, fortunately, kept a hold on me during all the hugs, so I was pulled to the surface without unnecessary suffocation.

"Thanks," I whispered in his general direction. I was far, far too short to reach his ear.

"Anything for you, Kim babe" he said, coming out with another cheesy line, but romantic just the same.

The party was at full swing, with many bottles of alcohol consumed, and even the occasional drunk friends lying around, saying random things.

The food was instantly jumped on by the werewolves as soon as it was served out. I imagined it to look something like that when I was hugged.

Five minutes later, and around ten bloated werewolves later, all the food had been gobbled up.

Then, someone came up with the _brilliant _idea of cliff-diving. Wet bloated werewolves. My favourite. If they thought they were hugging me after getting wet, they had another thing coming.

So, a large chunk of the party detached itself, moving towards the cliff, and diving off.

I had screamed the first time I saw Jared do it; I was so scared that he was going to die, but then I remembered his super-werewolf strength. It does come in handy sometimes.

The woman (including Jared), stayed to gossip around the bonfire, while their men went and risked their lives. We talked about unexpected pregnancies, flings and betrayals, and I felt like I was in an episode of "As the world turns".

Eventually, the men dragged themselves to the surface, the more weedy men having gone looking at the tide-pools.

The party was soon over, after a cake-eating competition, another pile of presents, and another attack of hugs.

Very soon, the party was over. I talked to everyone, to the men, to the women, but I talked less to the woman than the men: drama was not my thing.

Afterwards, a few people volunteered to help pack up, and Jared, who had not let me go for the whole night, tugged gently at my waist.

"Kim, come with me" he ordered softly.

I followed him, and he led me slowly behind a clump of rocks, near his cave, where it was private, and no one would be able to see or hear us.

There were a number of trees sheltering us, with a ring of bushed circling us like they were planted that way.

The way the light filtered through the trees was amazing, and it was almost like a fairy land, except we could see the waves of the sea splashing and the tide coming in over the sand, wetting it.

It was truly the most romantic setting ever, and if what I thought was coming, then I was amazed that Jared had found a place this stunning to propose.

Jared let me go, and turned around to face me, his amazing eyes dark, and looking me straight in the face, filled with an amazing amount of love and devotion. That love...it could be for me? Could it? I knew he loved me a lot, but I had never really seen the full extent of it. It was like...like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, like a sort of...reverence.

"Kim," he said softly, never taking his eyes off mine, and slowly bending down on one knee to the dusty beach floor.

"Kim, I love you so, so much. Everything I do is for you. I would give you everything, and anything to make you happy. I can't even explain how much I love you. I would do anything to make you happy. Anything. Even give you the moon. Kim, I promise to protect and watch over you. I promise to love you every day of every year for forever. Will you marry me?" He asked, and dug into his pocket to pull out a small black velvet box.

I was frozen. I loved him so much too, and was still shocked at how much he loved me. It was unbelievable.

I forced my frozen mouth to open, and force out the one word that would change my future, and fulfil the destiny that I had with Jared.

"Yes" I said quietly. Then I repeated myself, a bit louder, finally finding my brain. "Yes, Jared. Yes, yes, yes! I love you, so much too. So, so much. Always." I squealed, flinging my arms around Jared, and he picked me up and spun me.

That was the way I got my happy ending.

Jared landed smack bam in the middle of my world, making me the happiest girl ever.

* * *

**Ok, so really, those parting words were a bit off. Too...cheesy if you ask me. Yes, I am a critical judge of my work. I never believe its good enough.**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed this story, though. I am still writing Jared's side of the story, "When I found her", and it is on my profile if you want to check it out. My first story is completed!**

**I really like the song for this chapter, and I think it's quite suitable.**

**Thank you so much to all readers, and especially all reviewers. You guys rock. I loved hearing what you had to say, and to any reviewers in the future, thank you!**

**Lots and lots of love,**

**Deany-Bob101**


End file.
